


Love or Freedom?

by AmisiLux



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Action Dueling, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Lemon, Mating Bond, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan Instincts, Sex, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmisiLux/pseuds/AmisiLux
Summary: King Vegeta has made it forbidden for anyone to know of the Saiyan race. Unfortunately, this meant an isolated lifestyle within the royal family. During a festive event, a stranger is caught within the kingdom, entering the life of the Vegetan prince. Will this stranger be the one who ends his isolation? Will she choose Prince Trunks over her longing freedom? (Rewrite of Trunks and Pan: A Forbidden Bond, which is still on my FFN account AmisiLux).
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Son Pan
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is a rewrite of one of my favorite Fanfics that I have posted on Fanfiction.net. It has been 5 years since I have continued, which is why I wanted to rewrite this story. I hope you all enjoy and please give me feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter 1: She is the One

The cold chilling wind hit the back of her neck hard; it felt like small needles prickling her skin as she moved her cowl to cover her mouth. It was definitely going to be a cold night, a rarity in this area. As shops began to close, and people were blissfully preparing for a night’s rest, one girl in particular decided to go up to the local bakery. She hid herself in the shadows, waiting for the baker to turn around. *c’mon, I’m starving..* As soon as the baker turned, she swiftly grabbed two loaves of bread and a pastry for dessert, the baker never knowing she was there.

She hurriedly ran back to her “home.” Moving a tree stump, she jumped into the revealed hole, closing it behind her. “Oh man, that was frustrating.” The girl removed her cowl, placed the bread on her makeshift table: a large boulder with a used, ragged blanket draped over it. It made do given her current situation. Once she was relaxed, the girl began to eat. “I can’t keep doing this. The people have already begun to catch on that _someone_ was coming into the town to steal, which means more guards on high alert.” She took a deep breath and sighed. As she began to eat her pastry she thought to herself, *Is this really how my life is going to be? Hiding, stealing for meals, never talking with anyone?* She thought of this every night until she grew tired. As sleep started to take its toll, she finished up and got ready for bed. *At least I have a bed* she thought. She lied down and looked at her surroundings. The cobblestone walls kept the room warm enough during winter and surprisingly cool during the summer. *This place needs a new look* she thought. Tomorrow she would go searching for some decorations to lighten up the place, maybe a plant would bring this place to life. Eventually, sleep won.

_She ran as fast as she could. No one could be this fast… Everyone was left with mouths gaping by her speed. The began to whisper the words “witch.” That made her upset. *I am no witch!* she thought to herself. After hours of running, she finally stopped. She had decided to leave her home for good. Her parents never loved her nor cared about her existence. She was always kept inside, hidden from the world. Her father was strict and abusive, while her mother never even thought to defend herself or her daughter. The people of her village lived a good distance away from them, so it was a big surprise when they saw a 13yr old girl running past them at an incredible speed. Looking around, she noticed a hole about 10ft from her. She walked over and saw that it was rather deep. Picking up a rock, she dropped it in and listened for it to stop. *1, 2, 3…4, 5, 6?* It took almost 10 seconds for the rock to finally hit bottom. Then, she jumped in. She was surprised to find this much space! The walls were made of cobblestone, and there was a door that led to another room. There was even a makeshift bathroom. *That’s odd. This is a home. Someone lived here, but who?* The place looked abandoned, and very unkept so she decided to make this her new home. No more will she have to deal with the cruelty of her father and the submissiveness of her mother._

Reaching up to her face, she noticed tears trailing down her cheeks. “Ugh, why?” She woke up crying every morning since that day, but never understood why. It has been 3 years; she already accepted that this was her new life. There was no going back. She went outside for some fresh air, only to realize dawn has yet to arrive. Letting out a sigh, she strolled the forest. Her morning routine consisted of her gathering water, possibly a rabbit or two if she was lucky to spot them. Ever since the King of this land took over, forests have been demolished for expansion. His goal was to increase his territory to have the advantage over the other kingdom, where she was from. *Like that would work. Vegeta is nothing like Kakarot* she interrupted herself before getting upset.

She heard a slight crunch of leaves and went completely still. *There’s my lunch* she smirked. She leapt into the air and landed behind a tree. She carefully surveyed the area but found nothing. She stepped out and sighed. *weird…I could have sworn I-* her thoughts were interrupted by a big hand covering her mouth and another holding her arms behind her back. “Hey!” she muffled. *how did they get the drop on-* She looked up and saw that she was surrounded by men in Saiyan armor. *great… guards* she glared.

“Silence! We have orders from the King to take you into custody.” Pan tried to struggle out of the man’s grasp, but it was no use. She stopped her struggling and allowed them to continue. Another guard spoke up, “Sir, we have discovered a small hideout. This _witch_ has various items that have been reporting missing or stolen by the people of Vegeta.” The man holding her glared as he finished handcuffing her. *Like these things can keep me contained* she thought as she attempted to break through the cuffs. However, she was still stuck. *What? What are these things made out of?*

The guard holding her walked around to face her. He pulled her hair back and glared at her “State your name!” She grunted in pain but remained silent. They had no right to know her name. “Guess we need to beat it out of you.” The guard prepared a fist and struck her in the stomach. “Aghh!” She coughed up blood. *Damn these guys…*

The man prepared another fist- “Enough!” All the men went into a formal stance, including the man who was hurting her. He went pale. The girl then looked up and was in disbelief. *Oh great…* The man in great Saiyan armor approached her. “What a pleasant morning this has been up until my men found you.” He crossed his arms and shook his head after looking at the blood spilling down her mouth. The man who had beaten her kneeled, “King Vegeta, this _witch_ is the one who has been stealing from our people for the past 3 years. She is a criminal who deserves-”

“Have you idiots any sense? There is a proper system to deal with criminals!” The man flinched. King Vegeta looked back at her. “Now, your name. State it.” She hesitated, but she knew she had no choice but to comply. “My name is Pan.” King Vegeta nodded and snapped his fingers. Immediately, Pan’s handcuffs were removed. King Vegeta held his hand up to stop Pan from talking. “Silence. Unless you tell me who you are working for, you are not allowed to speak.”

“I work for no one.” King Vegeta laughed. “Clearly you are from Kakarot.” Pan showed no emotion. The two stared at each other, increasing the tension in the forest. “I will not allow someone be confined and committed without proof.” He then turned and walked away to what looked like a horse. Pan realized that it was no horse. It was a machine? It looked like a horse made of metal. “You are letting me go?” King Vegeta scowled. “I will not do it again.” The men rode away. Pan was left alone once again, but this time confused. *Why would he let me go? If he _knows_ I’m from Kakarot, then he would definitely not let me live in his territory.* Pan headed back home until she remembered what one of the guards had said, _“Sir, we have discovered a small hideout. This witch has various items that have been reporting missing or stolen by the people of Vegeta.”_

Pan took off to her home. The tree stump looked like it was set on fire. She jumped through the whole and immediately fell to her knees. Pan clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. “Dammit. They took everything!” She would have to look for a new home… again. She cannot continue living here, they will just ransack her again and again. “Aggghhh!!!” Pan punched a tree and knocked it to the ground, causing a loud quake to occur. She had no idea what to do now.

“King Vegeta, if I may ask, why did you release her?” King Vegeta did not change his gaze. “I do not have to explain myself to you, especially after what you did to her without my permission.” The guard let it go grudgingly. King Vegeta smirked to himself as they continued towards the town. *She is perfect for my future plans… she is the one.*

Hope you all enjoyed this fresh version of the story! Chapter 2 will definitely be uploaded sometime this week. I have already begun working on it. Any feedback is welcomed!

Please like my Facebook page @sonpanbriefs for updates, to ask questions, or to simply see some Trunks x Pan art!

Link to Facebook page: <https://www.facebook.com/sonpanbriefs/>


	2. What is this place?

Not much to say except thank you to those who reviewed! They mean a lot honestly 😊

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter 2:

Pan prepared herself to enter the town for the first time without being hidden. She felt like she was throwing herself into a pool full of hungry sharks, despite the town’s people not knowing who she was. *It’s okay, it’s okay… They don’t know who I am* She had been reassuring herself for most of the day. It did not help that she had very little money. She always stole for food and items and kept her money safe away in the case she ever needed it.

She held her breath as she took her first step in. She took another step, then another, and one more after that. Finally, she made it towards the town’s center, and released her breath in awe. The townsmen were finishing up releasing light bots into the sky. They winded up the little lantern-like bots and let them go. They stayed in place as their light slowly grew into a nice dim light. The streets slowly began to fill with more people. There were people dressed nicely as if a celebration were taking place. Pan could not help but sniff the air around her. *mmm, food* Her stomach growled. She began to walk further down to take a better look at the multiple shops. She never noticed how happy everyone was here. She always assumed Vegetans were grumpy people who cared for nothing but war.

“Come get some fresh brisket! Fresh brisket!”

“Get your Look-a-like dolls here! Handcrafted and made on the spot!”

“Hey there! We have some custom-made armor that’ll fit the young ones!”

Pan was in shock at the people rushing to get in line for all these different items. There were little kids who were begging their parents to buy them Saiyan armor. Granted, they were not made of the same, strong material, but they did look adorable in them. Many little girls went to get their own dolls, and Pan had to admit; the craftswoman had talent. She wondered what the town was celebrating, however.

She paid the butcher for some meat and bread and decided to sit down on one of the benches. The butcher was even kind enough to give her a free drink. Pan saw that a band was about to play as well. They had some funky looking instruments.

One man had what looked like a guitar, but had these wires connected to it and plugged into a big, black box. As he strummed the instrument, a loud sound erupted from the black box, the man cheering on with his bandmates that it worked. “Alright! The speakers finally worked”

*Yeah, and they are very loud. Must be a new invention.* Vegeta was definitely more advanced than Kakarot when it came down to industrialization. They must have a special inventor creating the ideas for these people.

“Bulma did it again I see…” Pan jumped at the voice next to her. She turned and was surprised to see an old man next to her with a huge cane by his side. How did she not notice him? The old man had square glasses and a large, white coat over him. He also had this dark colored hair, that looked almost… purple?

“Excuse me?” she asked. The man chuckled. “You are definitely not from around here if you do not know Bulma. She is the inventor of this kingdom, very talented scientist.” Pan avoided eye contact, worried she was about to be turned in for not being from here. “I should know better honestly.” Pan made a confused face at his statement. The old man grabbed his cane and stood up. It looked like he did not need it. “C’mon now. How about we get you an appropriate outfit for this event?” Pan was even more confused. “I’m sorry?”

He pointed to her clothes with his cane. “Your clothes are not fit for this occasion. You stand out quite obviously. Let me buy you a nice dress. Pants on women are rarities as you may know. The last thing this evening needs is for the people to ignite because they think they saw a witch.” Pan did not want to trust this man, but he was right. She looked down at her ripped shoes, torn pants, and stained cowl. Compared to everyone, not just the women, she stood out completely. She got up and walked with him hesitantly. He led her through a series of shops and pathways until they arrived at a dress shop. The old man was immediately recognized by one of the women. He walked over to her, whispered something in here, and handed her what she assumed was his card. The woman looked over at Pan, a little confused, but greedily ready to “help” Pan buy a dress. She was sure this lady just wanted to abuse the opportunity to make some money.

“Oh, come child, we must make you look beautiful for the birthday of the Princess.”

*Oh, so that is what today is* Pan was pulled further into the shop and dragged into a room full of people looking at some expensive looking gowns. The men looked like they were dragged into this place while the woman spoiled themselves and their daughters.

Pan looked around and could not decide on a dress. They were all too long. She would not be able to run in any of these. She looked back and saw the lady was tapping her foot rapidly as if telling her to hurry up. Pan started to feel a little overwhelmed by the room and was about to walk away until she bumped into one of the customers.

“Oops, sorry.”

“No worries, miss. However, I do think that red dress over there would look fairly nice on you.” Pan had to blink twice as she heard the man’s voice. She looked up and saw a young man with short hair that was a light… purple? *Man, this place is weird*

The man walked over to the dress on display and asked it to remove it from itself? The mannequin then began to remove the dress off itself and handed the dress over to Pan. Pan was a little freaked out over the moving mannequin as it walked over to her. Pan reluctantly grabbed the dress and watched as it grabbed another dress, put it on, and went back into position. The man then began to lightly laugh. Pan could not stop herself from blushing. “It is perfect for you. Go ahead and try it on.” Pan continued to blush as she did what he requested. She did not understand why she was following his orders. His raspy laugh made her stomach flutter in a way it never has before. It was a weird sensation.

When she came out, the man smiled at her. “See, what did I say?” Pan did not stop herself from smiling. “Thank you um…?” The man laughed lightly again. *oh man, this guy. How is that laugh doing this to me*

“You are not from Vegeta are you?” Pan shook her head “I am not.” Her head lifted back up quickly, catching her slip up. The man continued to smile at her and shook his head. “Haha, no worries. But you should know I am-”

He was cut off by a loud shriek. A blue-haired girl was throwing a fit over a dress that was not fitted properly. “Um… I have to go.” The man rushed over to the woman to help calm the girl down. Pan assumed that this girl was the man’s relative, so she let it go and walked over to the front where the lady sighed in relief. “I see you picked out the red one. Excellent.” Before Pan could say anything, the woman swiped the card and handed her a receipt with the old man’s card. Pan looked at the receipt and went pale. *What? This woman is cheating this poor old man!* She looked back at the women and glared at her while she simply smiled and waved back at her. Pan turned around and found the old man sitting outside near a fountain. As she walked closer, she saw the fountain had robotic koi swimming in an ever-graceful dance.

“Wow, these are beautiful.” The old man laughed. “You have yet to see beauty, my dear. I hope you stay until midnight to witness true beauty.” Pan smiled. “I will. Thank you for the dress. How can I repay you?” The old man waved his hand. “No, no, my dear. It is yours. I merely wanted to help. So many children run off to become thieves or thugs, but I knew you were a good person when I saw you purchasing your food. So many young ones think it does no harm to steal.” Pan blushed. She was embarrassed. *He does not know I am a thug and a thief* She could not help herself but to ask, “What happens to the criminals of this town?”

The old man looked at the koi and sighed. “The men are used as decoys in the King’s military force. Bait and all.” Pan’s eyes widen. *That is a harsh punishment* The old man looked straight into her eyes. “The women are taken to King Vegeta’s palace to be slaves for him and the royal family.” Pan gulped. *Okay, much worse* The old man noticed her reaction and straightened his posture. “Do not worry too much, my dear. The King has no time to order the women around. They are often seen by the Queen and her children, who have the kindest of hearts.” Pan started sweating underneath her dress as she saw guardsmen walking to them. One of them looked very familiar. “I am very sorry, but I do have to go.”

The old man sighed and smiled. “I do hope you see the light show tonight. It is precious. You may not be from around here, but I can tell you are a good person.” Pan smiled hesitantly and nodded. She then took off in the opposite direction. Once she felt safe, she looked back and saw the guards talking to the old man pleasantly. The old man even laughed at whatever one guard had said. *Maybe he knows them personally?* Pan has had enough of this. Her mission was to find shelter for tonight, and she has yet to look! *There has to be an inn or lodge of some sorts here*

She walked around the back of the town but found only homes that had no lights on. *I guess attending the “Precious Princess’s” birthday is mandatory* The whole area was pitch dark. The homes looked so pleasant, however. Each home had a nice yard, a welcoming exterior look with fresh paint and no bars protecting their windows. This was definitely different than her first home. She remembered using her blanket once as a window cover to semi-stop the rain. Pan shook her head at the memories and decided to keep looking. Maybe she should go back to the old man and ask for a place to stay.

As Pan took a step forward, she was then grabbed by her arm. She was pulled towards a man in Saiyan armor. “Well look who I found trying to sneak into empty homes. And on the day of the Princess’s birthday.” Pan glared at the man and struggled to break free from his grasp. When she did, the man grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the floor. He immediately got on top of her and punched her in the nose. Pan coughed and yelped. She reached to press on her nose to stop the bleeding. She then heard the man begin unbuckling his pants. Pan was freaking out, and the weight of this guy was not helping. She could not get him off of her with this blasted dress on, no matter how hard she kicked.

“I wanted you so badly earlier, especially watching you bleed as my fist made contact with your face… your soft, blood-covered face.” He reached to move her dress up and rubbed her leg. *This guy is insane!* Pan started yelling for help, hoping someone would hear her. Unfortunately, she was all the way in the back of the town, and they had music playing really loud with those blaster new speakers.

She continued to try to push the guard off of her, realizing he was struggling to control her. She definitely could take him if she did not have this dress on. When he reached in to kiss her, Pan took the opportunity to headbutt him, causing him to fall back and release her. Pan immediately got up and took off running back to the town but crashed into another guard. This one looked confused at the sight of his partner on the ground rubbing his head. “Hey, what did you do-” Pan struck him in the balls and continued to run. This was a huge mistake. She was stupid for thinking she would be okay in this place. Pan wiped the blood off her face and was now panting trying to escape the guards.

“Halt or I will blast you where you stand!” Pan froze at the deep voice. She slowly turned to her side to see King Vegeta dressed in formal attire with a blood red cape and a golden ring on the hand aimed at her.

*What?*

The King had his palm facing her, aiming directly at her. Why? King Vegeta walked over to her. “I see that you caused damage to my men. Why? What are you doing trespassing here?”

“I was not trespassing-”

“She is lying! I saw her in the town, taking money from your father-in-law for a new dress, and then coming over here to rob these homes.”

“I was not-”

“Silence!” Both of them shut their mouths. King Vegeta looked very displeased that he was here. “I received word that someone had used my father-in-law’s card and made quite a purchase. I assumed it to be my daughter again.” He let out such a heavy sigh. “Cuff her and take her to my palace.”

“What?! Why!?” Pan struggled with the guards cuffing her. “That one over there tried to rape me! I was trying to find a place to stay!” King Vegeta almost showed emotion but hid it well. “You will definitely have a place to stay tonight. I will deal with the guard.” He gave her a look to simply comply. He did not have the energy to deal with this tonight.

“I did nothing wrong! At least tell me what I did!” King Vegeta snapped his fingers. “Unfortunately, I cannot allow a stranger to wander my land, looking at empty homes. It is suspicious activity that you will be allowed to explain tomorrow. I suggest you take advantage of this opportunity to prove you are not a criminal as my men have accused you of.” Pan glared and complied. This was not fair.

The men began to take her away, heading towards the palace. “Quinn! Stay!” The guard who attacked her immediately turned pale, but he stayed behind. Pan turned to look but was pushed forward by the guard. She only caught a glimpse of Quinn kneeling before the King. After a few moments, away from their sights, Pan heard a large, booming sound. It was immediately followed by a large quake, stirring the guards. They all turned back and saw smoke coming out of the area where the King and Quinn were.

“He got what he deserved…” a guard mumbled. Pan looked at him confused. She was surprised when he explained, “The King does not tolerate his men abusing their power against the innocent, even those not of Vegeta.” Pan felt a wave of relief come over her. The King had a heart? That is very interesting. She was glad that _Quinn_ was punished for his actions. Pan suddenly remembered what they had said.

“Wait, who is the King’s father-in-law?” The men looked at her like she was an idiot. “The man who you were talking to for most of the night. Surely you had to know he was royalty, which is why you decided to rob him of the Royal Family’s money.” Pan shook her head. “I did not know. He offered to buy me the dress.” One of the guards shook his head. “So, you also happened to not know you were socializing with the Prince of Vegeta as well?” Pan gulped. That was _the_ prince of Vegeta? Pan realized she was in more danger than she had imagined.

“The Prince and Princess should know better than to be in the town.” Now Pan was confused, but she dared not question their actions. “Am I really going to be a slave?” The men laughed. “Haha! Lord Briefs definitely scared this one!” Pan turned red. He lied to her. “That is not how this kingdom is run. The King believes in fair treatment. You have to admit that it is very suspicious to see a foreigner eyeing empty homes?” Pan realized they were right. *I am such an idiot*

They finally arrived at the Royal Palace. It was amazingly huge. The walls were made by the finest of stone with bot-lanterns all around. They also had plenty of burned areas, making it look like it was recently attacked by fire-lit canons. It looked terrifying on the outside, so Pan hoped it looked better on the inside. She saw King Vegeta waiting for them at the gates. *How did he get here so fast?*

“Now, I normally do not allow this, but because you were a victim to Quinn, I have decided to let you stay within my home. The palace-keepers will help you settle down while I return to be with my family.”

“Are you sure? Your men are very convinced that I am a thief.” The King smiled. “Then prove me wrong child.”

A guard on a mechanical horse arrived and appeared to be in a rush. He stepped off his horse and knelt on one knee. “My King, Queen Bulma has requested your presence at the town. She stated that the Prince and Princess have wandered off to mingle with the people.” The King rolled his eyes. *Queen Bulma? The scientist?*

“Those blasted kids of mine need to learn. Alright, I will be on my way soon.”

Pan gave him a look of confusion. “Is it really that bad?” He turned to face her. “Considering there is a foreigner in our home, I am not convinced that there could not be more out there.” The King then took off into the air-

Pan jumped and fell to the ground. “He… He can fly? He… he just flew!” The guards looked unsurprised. They picked her up and guided her inside. *What is going on here?* Pan was too stunned to realize that she was going to be inside the home of a king with such great power. Now if she could only figure out whether he really did have a good heart…

Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to like my Facebook page for updates :D @sonpanbriefs

Link to Facebook page: <https://www.facebook.com/sonpanbriefs/>


	3. Perfect

Sorry this chapter came a little late, but work got in the way a bit. Chapter 4 is already halfway done 😉. It will also be uploaded tonight, hopefully. If not, tomorrow.

Chapter 3: Perfect

The guards did not look surprised. They picked her up by the arms and guided her inside. Their grip strong, but unfelt by Pan. *What is going on here?* She was way too distracted by the King’s sudden take off that she did not noticed her handcuffs had been removed, leaving her with red markings that wrapped around her wrist. They almost began to sting. Pan looked in front of her and noticed two women standing before her. Pan looked behind her and watched as the guards walked away, back to whatever position they were previously at

“Miss? Are you alright?” Pan came back to reality and forced a smile at them. “Yes, I am.” Pan’s forced smile turned to a concerned frown. A second look at these women, and she felt her chest tighten, almost afraid. These women looked like they have not seen the light of day in ages. Their faces were sickly pale and so thin you could see their cheekbones, dark shadows visible underneath their eyes.

*I thought they were treated nicely…* Pan clenched her fists. The Vegetans are nothing but liars! That old man had tricked me twice!

The women gestured her to follow them inside, passing through the huge metal gate that had the Vegetan symbol engraved onto the metalwork. It was split in half as the gates opened, sealed together as they shut behind her. The loud, booming sound made her wince. It gave such a worthy presence for being merely a gate. She also noticed there were no guards positioned at the front nor back of the gate.

*Are they that cocky too?* As they walked the cemented path towards the front entrance of the palace, trying to drag her dress along without tripping over the ripped rags, Pan whispered to the women, “So how about we break us out of here?” The women looked at each other, the one with dark brown hair teared up but smiled. “Thank you, but we are happy here…” Pan was dumbfounded. No way were they happy here. The one with black hair chimed in. “It is true miss! The Royal Family took us in when after we were cast away by our home village. They accused us of being witches, despite our lack of power.”

Pan sighed. The rumors of witches across both kingdoms were growing, but she had no answer as to why. The only one she has seen with that kind of power was King-… Pan put that thought aside. “Are you sure? You two look rather thin…” The women chuckled. “They took us in about a week ago. Our previous home starved us while imprisoned.” Pan stopped her jaw from dropping. *Okay, maybe they are not so bad… but if the King is a wicca…* Pan needed answers. King Vegeta has revealed his powers to his guards and to her, but why was he not called a wicca? Why was he not threatened if he had these “magical” powers that helpless women were claimed to have? Was it because he was hiding under his “kindness” of sheltering the accused? Pan was accused, and now she has been taken in…

Pan was beginning to steam inside as she looked around, walking across the pathway. It was rather clean and beautiful. Tons of greenery filled the yard, hedges in the shapes of weird creatures, majestic almost. There was a huge fountain with pretty lights illuminating from inside the water off to the right side where a white fence blocked any view behind it. “That door leads to the backyard where the family hosts events and celebrations.” Pan cocked her head a little in confusion, distracting her from her anger. “Then why is the Princess’s birthday being celebrated in the town?” The one with dark brown hair woman actually rolled her eyes. “The Princess wanted the people to celebrate her in person. However, the Princess has also demanded there be another celebration at home tomorrow for those of a higher social status.” The other woman sighed. “It will definitely give us something to do tomorrow.” Pan was honestly not surprised that the “Princess” gets two days’ worth of celebration. Pan suddenly realized something. She felt embarrassed.

“So, what are your names? My name is Pan.” The women smiled. The one with black hair spoke up first, “My name is Joon.” The one with dark brown hair said, “And my name is Apryl.” Pan nodded in acknowledgment.

The women finally arrived at the large, golden rod-colored door. The door also had the Vegetan symbol embedded across it, with what looked like real ruby pieces at the tip of each symbol. The doors opened, and Pan followed Joon and Apryl inside.

She then noticed the interior of this place. It was glowing with bright lights hanging across the ceiling. The light spread lovingly across the floor in a welcome-home manner. As she took a step forward, a small, circular object roamed the floors, sucking up the small pieces of dirt trailed behind them. Afterwards, it placed itself, waiting, in a corner as if it went to sleep. This is way more than what she had expected. They had so much technology in here that it was a wonder how they were powering this place. *Probably with their witchcraft* That would definitely explain how Queen Bulma, the great “scientist” was able to create such inventions and power them. “This way please.” Pan followed the women up a series of steps. They walked through a hallway that had pictures of what she assumed were members of the Royal Family. She definitely recognized the Prince. His lavender hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail, very different compared to his now short hair. He was wearing a blue suit that highlighted his body very well. The suit was kept neatly tucked underneath his Saiyan armor, proudly wearing the Vegetan symbol on the left side of the chest plate. She also saw the blue-haired girl up there. Her hair was a very long, aqua blue, braided across her left shoulder. She wore a jeweled-embedded tiara, along with an elegant red wine dress that slimmed her body perfectly. She definitely looked like a princess. Pan looked down at her dress, dirty and practically ruined thanks to that guard…

They walked across a hallway where a series of doors were lined up against both walls. They stopped at the first door. “This is where you will be staying. Please feel free to contact us through the communication device on the desk.” Pan was too shocked to speak as the small box made a ringing sound. Joon reached for the device, lifted what looked like a handle and pressed it against her ear. There was a moment of silence as she carefully listened. “Yes, your Highness. I will advise her momentarily.” She then listened for a while more, the women’s expression turned to one of confusion and sadness? “Yes, your Highness.” Joon placed the device down and walked over to Apryl. Apryl seemed to immediately know what had conspired over that call.

Joon spoke up. “Now, this will be your place of stay for the time being. However, I have been advised by the Queen of Vegeta that you are to meet with her in her private laboratory, so if you could please follow us once more.” Pan was very confused. Their demeanors changed drastically. “Why do I have to meet with the Queen?” Apryl sighed. “We are not allowed to provide you with an answer until after your meeting with her. Unfortunately, it will not be a pleasant interaction.” Well that was not convincing. “I was promised shelter by King Vegeta; I do not have to speak with anyone until my trial before him.”

“Pan… please…” Joon said in a low and serious tone. No doubt they would call the guards if they absolutely had to. They were giving her the choice to go willingly. “It will be over quickly. I promise.” Apryl choked up and left the room. Now Pan was highly curious as to what had happened to them. Did they have to see the Queen when they first arrived. If so, what for? This question prompted Pan to finally agree. It could possibly help her find any evidence of the Queen being a witch. “Should I dress more appropriately?” The women shook their heads. “The Queen wishes to see you now.” Pan listened and followed them almost across the palace. Now on the complete opposite side, Pan saw a lot more technology. There were a lot of cleaning bots and light bots, keeping the palace clean and presentable to anyone within its walls. As she looked at more art displays, Pan realized they were not paintings. She followed one of the pictures while she walked, and she noticed a small glitch, a static of some sorts. They appeared holographic, and if she tried, her hand would probably phase through it.

“This way please.” Apryl stood next to an open door that lead downstairs. Pan peaked in, expecting a narrow and dark stairway, but she was surprised at the hardwood floors that looked recently polished. There were little light bots, smaller than the ones above, that walked across the ceiling. They looked like little ants marching. The white walls also calmed her. As the women made their way downstairs, there were a serious of clinks and clanks echoing further below. It was then followed by some mechanical noise, unfamiliar to Pan.

They finally made it downstairs, to find a very slender, tall woman with braided cerulean hair, similar to the Princess’s, except she had the slightest hint of lavender-colored tips. Queen Bulma had a strong presence as she removed her red goggles, black gloves, and white coat. She revealed a stunning orange dress that highlighted her curves elegantly and provocatively. The dress had small Vegetan symbols across it that were a lighter orange and cut off just above her knees. The sleeves reached all the way down to her wrists, ending with a V-shape on her hands. Pan was too stunned at the beauty in front of her. The King definitely had it all.

When she spoke, she had a slight hitch pitch to her voice, but it was commanding. She was fully embracing her royal status as she walked over, her heels creating their own rhythm as they tapped across the wooden floor. Pan was stunned by her presence; it felt as if she could not move, let alone greet the Queen. Queen Bulma was about 5 feet away from them when she looked at the women. Joon and Apryl immediately curtsied and left without a word. The door shut from above ever so quietly, almost painfully, trapping Pan inside this laboratory.

*I hope I am not about to become her experiment…*

Queen Bulma smiled. “Well… what a beauty I have in my presence.” What? Pan looked down at her ragged clothing. Beauty? Bulma laughed. Such a graceful laugh. She then undid her hair, revealing luscious wavy hair that fell down her back, a few strands across her shoulder. “Do not be so worried about cheap cloth. Those fabrics were not made to last more than a night. You, however, seem as someone who could handle so much.” There was a mischievous tone at the end, naughty almost. *I really am going to be her experiment…*

“Tell me, what were your intentions roaming the Kingdom of Vegeta?” Pan hesitated but listened out of respect and fear. “I was searching for a place to rest. My home was taken from me by the guards.” The Queen crossed her arms and shook her head. “Is that really all? Shelter? There are far better approaches to seeking a roof over your head than suspiciously wandering empty homes.”

“It was not my intention to appear suspicious, your highness. I was looking for an inn of some sorts when I stumbled to the back of the town.” Bulma nodded in acknowledgement. “Very well. I shall believe your word. You are obviously not from this Kingdom, so I will elucidate how I determine a maiden’s fate.” Pan gulped. She was told her trial would be held tomorrow, not today, let alone with the Queen. “Pardon, but King Vegeta said-” A slap to the face made contact with Pan. She felt dizzy as the pricks of shock spread through her cheek. She could taste a bit of blood from her lip. “King Vegeta has given me full control of your case. I demand you listen and speak only when I ask it of you.” Pan nodded.

“Perfect.” She walked around Pan, staring longingly at her body as she made a full circle, getting slightly closer as she paced like a mountain lioness trapping her prey. Pan felt vulnerable as her gaze cut right through the remains of her dress. “I think you would be perfect for him.” Him? Him!? Pan’s eyes widen the moment the Queen turned and walked over to a closet. *There is no way I am going to be some sex slave or belong to anyone! I have to escape…* Bulma returned with a fresh set of clothes. She provided a simpler red dress with new shoes. She was also given an orange hair tie. Pan was confused but proceeded to change into the dress. This dress was far more comfortable, and she could actually breathe and move in it. The dress stopped short at her knees with short sleeves that ended after passing her shoulders. “Well, I definitely cannot gift him someone that looks as if they have been taken already, now can I?” Great. This is her fate? Who is “him” referring to anyways?

“You are to do as he says with one condition.” Pan fought back her tears and rage. “You must entice him. If not, I will ensure that some other male is forced upon you.” A tear fell down her cheek, cleaning some of the dirt present on her face. “Oh, my dear, please cheer up.” Her tone was so motherly now. “Maybe I have been too harsh of a queen. Do not worry. I would not send you to the arms of some unknown man. It has been a challenge finding a suitable mate for my son, but I think you-“

“What?!” Queen Bulma blinked ever so innocently. “My son. Prince Trunks. He is in need of a women to be at his side by the time of his coronation. Why are you so concerned by this?” Pan was freaking out. “With all due respect your highness. Would you not prefer someone of King Vegeta?” Queen Bulma frowned. “I am not from King Vegeta, dear.” Pan was surprise to hear that. “If you must know, I am from a different country, far away from this land.”

Pan wiped her tears away. “Well, I do not think it is a fair decision of my fate. I do not know him, nor does he know me. There is no reason for this.” The Queen let out her beautiful laugh. “My darling, there shall be plenty of time for that. I can see you are far more worthy than any other woman I have met.” Pan shook her head. “No, I will not be a slave!” Queen Bulma frowned. Her eyes had an empty expression that could mean nothing good. “You are to do as you are told.” Bulma snapped her fingers and two robots came out of a closet. They immediately grabbed Pan by the arms and began dragging her away. “You cannot make me stay here! I do not want to be a part of this wicked family! You chose to be here, why can’t I?” Queen Bulma shook her head, arm back into a crossed form. “This is for my son.” Pan was taken away and sent to a room unknown to her.

“This is not my room you stupid bots!” The robots ignored her as they handcuffed her to the dresser near a rather big bed. “Let me go!” The robots left without a word. Pan was stuck sitting on a mattress that felt like a cloud. She was too angry to realize how tired she was. “Me? Married to the Prince of Vegeta? This is crazy… why me?” Pan sighed. She tried pulling at the handcuffs but realized it was no use. These were also different as they had a small red light that blinked every 10 seconds. She was trapped in this palace with no hope of an escape, no one to come to her rescue…

She looked around the room, noticing two different doors to her left. One was left slightly opened, so Pan could make out what looked like a bathroom. The dresser in front of the bed had a large mirror, where she could see her own sadness in the reflection. The walls were painted a pearl river gray. There was a window to her right, but she could not see out of it as there was a wine-red curtain obscuring the view. The bed was covered by the same color bedding with a long pillow and smaller, varying sized pillows. Pan leaned against the dark, wooden bed frame. She was too tired to even process what had occurred. Sleep slowly came to her as the night grew darker and darker. Her mind finally at peace…

Thought I should end it here since poor Pan has had a rough day. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and story so far. Any tips/ advice is welcome!

Please like my Facebook page for updates @sonpanbriefs. Link below.

I am also on FanFiction.Net if you would like to read my other stories.

https://www.fanfiction.net/~trunkspan4life

<https://www.facebook.com/sonpanbriefs>


	4. Welcome to the Family

Yay, chapter 4 is up! Sorry for the late updates, I really am trying for a once a week thing, but life lol

Any feedback is welcomed! I could use it right now 😊

**Creak noise**

Pan’s head shot up. It was now pitch black in the room as she heard the door opening. A shadowy figure stood at the door and stumbled inside. *oh no…* Pan was ready to fight whoever this was as the closed the door, light leaving the room, and… collapsed?

There was a loud thud as the man fell to wooden floor. Pan moved closer to the bedframe. *I can’t see a thing here.* Pan felt around the dresser she was handcuffed to and slowly got up from the bed. She tried to walk as close as she could to the fallen man but stopped about 2 feet from him. Using her foot, she lightly kicked him on his shoulder. The man stirred. Pan backed up immediately, back onto the bed.

The man groaned and stood back up, stretching his arms out for balance. He reached for his head to rub it and started walking towards the bed. Pan tried to keep quiet, knowing this man had no idea she was ready for him. The man tripped and fell right on top of her. Both their breaths were forced out of them as the pressure hit.

The man lifted himself with his arms and looked down, confused to find a woman here. *Am I in the wrong room?* He shifted himself to sit next to them. “Sorry, Bulla. I guess I entered your room by accident.”

*Bulla?* Pan was confused by the name referral but immediately recognized his voice. It was none other than the Prince himself. *Of course, this is his room* She had convinced herself the robots had brought her to the wrong room, but she knew that was too good to be true. “Trunks, it’s me.” She hoped he would understand how messed up this situation is, especially since he was kind to her in the town earlier.

Trunks blinked hard for a second to adjust his eyes, but they were still slightly blurred. He could only make out a female figure. “Oh, I see. Another woman that my mother has brought me. Do not worry. I will make this quick-” Trunks reached over her and was suddenly sent backwards and off the bed. With a loud oof, his head started spinning. “Get away from me!”

Pan made sure to whisper forcibly so no one could hear. If he called out to this Bulla person, it most likely meant her room was nearby. “Agh, did you have to do that? I was trying to let you go.” Pan blinked in confusion. “What?” Trunks stood up and snapped his fingers.

A dim light filled the room, almost candle-like. He had a painful expression in his eyes. The night had not been treating him well. “I assumed you were handcuffed to the dresser.” Pan looked at her handcuffs, still attached. “Oh…” Trunks shook his head and walked over to the dresser. Then it clicked. “You’re the girl who picked out the red dress.” Pan could not stop the red forming on her cheeks. “Yes, I am.” Trunks stopped reaching for the handcuffs. Pan looked at them, then back at the prince before her.

“State your name and reason for being here.” Pan sighed. “I do not think you would believe me in all honesty.” Trunks cocked his head. He seemed to be straining his eyes. “Are you okay?” Trunks nodded and walked over to the dresser in front of the bed. There was a nob he slightly turned. The lights grew even dimmer. “It’s the lights. I’m fine. Please answer.” There was irritation in his voice followed by a deep exhale. He seemed pretty tired, but his eyes have seemed to relax. Odd…

“My name is Pan, and I was caught acting ‘suspicious’ near-”

“I heard about that, but I was told it was a male. Why are you here in my room?” Pan frowned. A male? Were they trying to hide the fact she was there? “Your mother sent me here.” Was she supposed to tell him that? His eyes widened a little. “My mother? Why?” He looked genuinely upset now. He reached for his hair and tightened his grip. “Trunks are you ok-” He let out a small growl. “Why?”  
“Well her robots did. She said I was to be your wife.” Trunks had closed one eye, squinting at her annoyingly with the other. “My wife? That’s insane. Do not lie. I will have you-”

“I am not lying! Why does no one believe me!” Pan crossed her arms, only to be stopped by the cuffs. He was still not letting her go, and it was making her lose hope. Trunks noticed this. “I cannot let you go, unfortunately. If my mother cuffed you, it means she used her prototype cuffs that will send the guards and her a signal that someone removed them from you. The robots will just come back and replace your handcuffs.” Pan sighed. She watched as he walked into the bathroom to wash his face. The sound of running water made Pan realize her need to go.

“How will I use the bathroom?” Trunks dried his face, still irritated but calmer. “I can release you from the drawer to go, but I would have to place you back.” Pan nodded in agreement. “I just want to go home…” Trunks made no comment on her remark as he removed the cuff from the dresser and walked her to the bathroom.

Pan came out a moment later, hands dried. She walked over to the dresser where Trunks cuffed her back to the dresser. She noticed it was now pressed up against the bed to allow her more room on it. “What time is it?” Trunks looked at his wrist. There was a black band with numbers on it. “3 hours passed midnight.” Again, he pulled at his lavender hair.

“Okay, I am starting to worry as to why the Prince of Vegeta is being defeated by a headache?” Trunks let out a small chuckle. That sent a small shiver down her spine. “It is very common for us to get ‘cranky’ at this time of night, especially with the light.” Pan was definitely confused. “I do not get headaches.” Trunks shook his head. “You’re not-” He was interrupted by pain shooting up his head again. He walked over to the right side of the bed and lied down. Trunks felt the anxiety rush through his body. He almost told her, almost revealed the truth about his family.

“I need rest. You could use some as well. I suspect your trial is tomorrow?”

“Your mother already decided my fate. To be your wife. I for one do not agree.” Trunks laughed, almost drunk-like. *Is he drunk?* Pan was annoyed now at the thought. She was going to get nowhere if he was. “My mother is always trying to find me a bride with no luck. Do not worry, I will not follow through. You will be released tomorrow if you are innocent.” A breath of relief was released for her, and she got comfortable on the bed. Trunks lied on his back, arms spread out, not caring to turn off the lights. Pan turned to face the small dresser she was bounded to.

“You are taking all of this rather well.”

“As are you.” She wasn’t earlier. Pan sat back up again. “Why is your mother trying to find you someone to marry? Can you not do that on your own?” Trunks opened one eye to glare at her. “Hey, watch your tone. I am the Prince here.” Pan rolled her eyes. “You may be a prince, but you are nothing like your parents.” Trunks sat up. “What are you talking about?” Pan glared back at him. “Did you forget that I am stuck here because your mother wants me to be your sex slave?”

Trunks rolled his eyes. “Listen. You do not understand the situation here.” Pan rolled her eyes. “I do understand. I understand that I am being forced into a marriage by a woman who is crazed with the idea of her precious boy mating.” Trunks’s head could not take more of this. He sat up on the bed and pinned her down. “Hey!”

“Hush!” Trunks moved his head closer to Pan. “Listen to me. I am the Prince of Vegeta, I am heir to the throne. My mother is sick. She is desperate to see me married and with children before she goes. My father is doing his best to be fair to everyone in Vegeta, and even those who are not from here but seek refuge. I apologize that the situation is not in your favor, but I have already agreed to let you go.”

Pan had no words, for she did not expect him to snap. She was starting to think his headache was far worse than normal by the squint in his eyes. She was also feeling heated with how close he was to her. “I’m sorry.” Trunks blinked in confusion. “What?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just so tired and confused.” Trunks sighed. “I’m sorry I snapped. Know that I am not like this normally…” Pan nodded, slightly moving her legs in hopes he would get off. Trunks noticed and was about to get off, but then he smirked at her instead. Pan felt her blood leave her body, a sheer coldness filling her. “About your previous comment. I can find a mate for myself. All I have to do is this…” He leaned into her, lips almost touching. They hadn’t even known each other for a day, and he was doing this? Pan was about to lean forward when he backed away. He then stood up and laughed. Pan was blushing furiously. “Fine. Whatever. You got me.”

Trunks continued laughing until he heard a loud knock on his door. Trunks winced, knowing who it was. “Trunks! Open up!” Trunks groaned, then stared back at Pan who looked confused. “Wait here.” Pan waved her cuffed arm. “Gladly.” Trunks chuckled and opened the door. It was too late into the night to be dealing with her. “Trunks!”

He opened the door forcibly. There stood the precious princess in a rather seductive dress for it being to sleep. “Yes princess?” Bulla glared at him. “Stop it. Why are you yelling-” Bulla was cut short as she peeked in as saw Pan sitting on the bed. She immediately had a mischievous smile on her face. “Ohh, so this is why you want to leave so early.” Trunks was not having it. “Bulla, no. This was-”

“Say no more. All I ask is that you keep the screams down for me since it is my birthday.” Trunks rolled his eyes. “This is mother’s doing.” Bulla stopped her teasing and nodded. “I understand. Why is she still here then?”

“Mother used one of her new handcuff ideas on her. It will send a signal if I remove them from her.” Bulla walked over to Pan ever so confidently. She inspected the handcuffs, then did a once over on Pan. “You know, this one is not too bad for you, brother.” Pan glared at her. “Hey, have some respect. I am about to set you free.” Both of the were now confused. “Well if they only need to be handcuffed on her, then why not uncuff her from the dresser? Let her roam about.” Trunks smacked his forehead. Pan also realized that she had already been set free the moment she was removed from the dresser to use the bathroom. “I am an idiot.”

“You’re welcome. However, it is rather late, and daddy has extra guards out at the door and gate. He does not want to take any chances with the missing criminal.” Pan cocked her head. “What criminal?” Bulla glared at her. “None of your business.” She then began to walk away. Trunks was tightening his grip on his hair again. Bulla placed one hand on his shoulder. “I would just get it over with her. It would help.”

“Bulla, you know better.” She nodded understandingly and walked out of the room. Trunks closed the door and walked over to Pan and removed the cuff from the dresser. “Alright, there you go.” Pan jumped up on the floor and was ready to dash towards the door. “Pan. There is no way you can get passed the guards. The least you can do is stay the night and wait your trial.”

“I know. I was headed to my room.” Trunks gave her a questionable look. “If you had a room assigned to you already, why were you sent to mine?” Pan rolled her eyes. “Again. Your mother.” Trunks looked upset now as he went to open the door for Pan. “Well, have a good night. I hope your trial goes well.” Pan nodded and walked towards her room. Trunks closed the door, turned off the lights, and lied down on his bed. The pitch blackness soothed his aching eyes. He hated this so much. Why did Saiyan males have to go through with this every season? Their eyes became sensitive to light, they were highly energetic from twilight to dusk, and they wanted to mate so badly. It was a challenge to not take Pan right there on his bed. His mother knows how tempting women are to him during this time.

His father had made it perfectly clear to him that he cannot wed anyone who is not a Saiyan. The Saiyan bloodline was fading fast. The only other Saiyans were- Trunks shook his head. Too much thinking and it was 5 in the morning now. *Great*

Pan walked down the dark hallway to her room. The dim lights allowed her to find her way back to her room where she found a note attached to the door.

_Dear Pan,_

_This letter is to notify you of your permanent status of the Vegetan household. Your name has been cleared of all charges, and you are hereby free to present in a trial. I request your presence in the morning for breakfast with the royal family. I suggest you make an appearance to make an important impression for King Vegeta._

_Sincerely,_

_The Queen of Vegeta, Bulma_

Pan grabbed the letter and crushed it in her hand. She may be sick, but this is still not fair. How was a poor girl from a farm supposed to marry a prince? It is practically forbidden for any royal member to marry someone not of royalty. Plus, what would the King say? He is the one who demanded she be arrested for a trial only for his wife to force her upon his son. Pan needed sleep after all of this. She lied down on her bed and quickly drifted into a dream.

_Pan walked across the halls, wearing a dark purple dress and black heels. Her hair was French braided down her back with simple diamonds attached to her hair. As she walked, Pan stared at the paintings she saw when she first arrived. There were other royal family members this time. I young man who looked like Vegeta but with a different symbol on his armor. The frame read, “Tarble.” He looked like a rather sweet and respectable man. She walked down further to find two men in one painting. “Paragus and Broly” Who she assumed was Broly had a rather thin body with a collar around his neck. *Odd.* Paragus had a white cape with a bad scar across his right eye. She moved on to find another portrait of a pair of twins, one with lavender hair and the darkest eyes. The other with black hair and icy blue eyes. The twins had a cold appearance to them. Each one had an expression that demanded respect and submission. The two boys were both wearing white armor with a purple suit underneath and had their hair tied behind them. They had their arms behind them as well, proud to be painted. Pan looked for their names but found none. *Strange.* As she turned around to head back to her room, she noticed a new painting. It was a woman with long black hair and black eyes. She held a similar appearance to the twins, but she had the sweetest of smiles. She wore a red dress and had a ring on her left hand, a rare blue diamond. She found no name on it either. *Who are these people?*_

Thank you readers! I appreciate those who have come back to read this story once again with me. I will be honest and say it is discouraging to not be getting any reviews, but I am happy to just be writing again. Please follow my Facebook page @sonpanbriefs for updates!


	5. Tour Guide

Hello everyone! Chapter 5 is here! I hope you all enjoy! Please Read/Review!

Chapter 5: Tour Guide

Pan woke up and found herself on her bed with the sun hitting her directly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. *That was new* That dream she had was unlike any other. *Who were those twins though?* She wanted to know since they looked rather young, but she had yet to meet them, especially since they had lavender hair like the Prince. She got up to find two bots waiting for her at her door. They held fresh new clothes and a towel to shower. Pan gladly took up the offer and prepared herself for a disaster breakfast.

Trunks took forever to fall asleep. He was lucky to get the two hours that he did. As he finished his shower, all he could think of was Pan. *Why? I do not know that girl. She is not from the kingdom; she could be here to hurt people.* Trunks changed into his formal attire of a dark, full body, and black suit with white Saiyan armor over it. He also had a similar red cape to that of the King, but it did not have the golden brooch on the left side. Instead, he had a silver brooch in the shape of the Vegetan symbol on the right. He then headed for the dining room to find his family already seated. Bulla was fully awake and ready to annoy him. She had her typical attire of a fancy dress, maroon this time, with her hair in a French braid. His mother was seated and talking with his father who looked as stern as ever. Both of them were dressed for meetings with his father wearing a midnight blue suit, white Saiyan armor and his golden brooch holding his cape in place. The cape fell across his right shoulder. His mother had a female, full body suit with female Saiyan armor. The difference between the suits were that the women had a skirt attached to the suit and the armor highlighted their features more so. Meanwhile, the bots were already setting up breakfast prepared by the maids of the house.

“Please be seated Prince Trunks.” Joon called. Trunks nodded and took his seat in front of Bulla who smirked at him. “What?” Bulla chuckled and whispered. “Did you really let her go?” Trunks glared. “Yes, I did. You know me better than that.” His mother looked over at her children. “Did you two have a good night’s rest.” There was another question behind her words, but all Trunks could do was disappoint his mother. “I have had better.” Bulma looked very displeased while the King grew annoyed. “What is going on?”

“Nothing, my love.” She smiled ever so kindly. “I was simply asking our children if they are well rested.” The King huffed and grabbed his silverware to prepare to eat. Bulma placed a loving hand on his. “My love, we have one more guest to await.” The King shot his eyes towards her then at his kids then at the empty plate next to his son. Before he could ask who, Pan entered the dining room. Everyone but the Queen were surprised to see a new face in the room.

Trunks could not believe this. He lets her go, and this is what she does? She was wearing an emerald dress that flowed down her body, highlighting her curves. It had silver stones embedded around her waist and on her shoulders, most likely made of the same material as Saiyan armor. Her hair was pinned up with one strand falling down her face. A white flower loosely placed on the side of her hair. While she could barely walk in heels, her taller presence made up for it. *Dammit. This had to be my mother’s doing to tempt me.*

“Wow, you clean up well.” Bulma chimed in. Bulla shot her eyes at her mother in shock. She has never done this before. Was there something about this girl that caught her interest more so than others?

“Why is she here?” The King gritted his teeth. “My love, I have already cleared her case. She is to stay here with us until we can properly relocate her.” The King was not happy. “This is not how things work, Bulma.”

Pan stayed quiet and still. She did not want to disrespect anyone in the room. She looked over at Trunks who quickly looked away. Pretending to not know her? Bulla had turned to face her mother questioningly then back at her and mouthed the words “why.” Pan did not know how to react, but it enough for the princess to glare at her, not trusting her she assumed and looked at her father. The King was glaring at Pan by the time he made eye contact with her. “Speak, girl.”

Pan did not hesitate. “I was summoned by the Queen of Vegeta to attend breakfast with the royal family. I do not mean to intrude.” The King glared at Bulma. “Sit.” Pan did as she was told and took the empty seat next to the Prince. She waited to be served, except she wasn’t. She noticed Joon and Apryl standing by the doors with a broom and mop, ready to clean any mess that may fall. The family then began to eat without another word. She noticed that everyone was grabbing their own food from the center of the table. She also noticed there was a lot of food, enough to feed a town.

“You need to eat.” Whispered Bulla. Pan nodded and began to eat. Her stomach lowly growled as she placed a biscuit in her mouth, the soft sensation tingling her gums. The meat was delicious as well, very well cooked, and fresh by the feel of it. As she looked around noticed the King and Prince eating at a crazy speed. Bulla quickly chewed her food down as well, but she seemed to be pacing herself in a more proper manner. The Queen seemed to be the only one with a small serving, taking her time as her family ate.

As Pan reached for another piece of meat, the Saiyans frowned. They were all thinking the same thing. *How is she eating so much?* Pan caught Trunks staring and almost made him cough. Joon and Apryl were cleaning as everyone ate, the bots bringing in even more food. Pan was so surprised yet so grateful she could partake in this feast. *Reminds me so much of my home* She pushed her thoughts aside as she felt a kick on her shin. She didn’t flinch at the pain, which surprised the blue-haired girl in front of her. Pan glared at her. “Yes?”

Bulla swallowed, dismissing the lack of a reaction. “So, what is your name?” Trunks moved his gaze towards his sister and scowled for a split second. “Pan.” There was a slight, expectant pause. “Is there a last name?” Bulla pressed on. Pan shook her head. “Just Pan.” Pan noticed the tension from the King and the “loving” look from the queen. Her gaze told her to do as she was told or else. The King was simply not happy to have a stranger with his family.

“Oh! I remember you now- ow!” Bulla winced. Everyone looked confused and immediately looked at Trunks, who continued eating. Silence filled the room again as everyone finished eating. Pan decided to speak up. “K-king Vegeta?” The King looked up from his food to acknowledge her. “Would it be okay for me to walk around the palace? Or at least outside?”

Trunks was dumbfounded. No way would his father allow a foreigner to roam about freely in his home. It would be a great risk if she were to stumble upon-

“Prince Trunks.” Trunks looked up to see his mother staring at him with a look of confidence while his father gave him a knowing look. “Yes, father?”

“You are to escort our guest around the palace and ensure she feels at home. Understood?” Trunks blinked a few times in confusion. Did the King of Vegeta really just say that? “I believe I was to help mother with Bulla’s party-”

“Nonsense.” Bulma waved her hand in her face. “I have plenty of bots to help with that. You two enjoy the day.” Pan was upset that Trunks was so upset. Maybe he still had that headache from last night. *Or he is still upset that his mom is pressuring him into marriage* Bulla decided to chime in, “Oh! I know where you could take her!” Trunks stood up and slammed his hands on the table. “Enough Bulla!”

“Trunks!” Pan winced at the shout from the King. “You are not to speak that way to the Princess of Vegeta, to your sister. Now leave!” Trunks let out a small growl and stormed off. *So, he really is a younger version of the King* Pan thought to herself. Bulla was now messing with the scraps of food on her plate with her fork. She muttered under her breath, “You should probably go…” She assumed she meant with the Prince, but a part of her meant to leave this home. *Believe me. I am going to try.*

Pan excused herself and went to go search for Trunks. As she walked out of the dining room, steadily walking as to not trip on the heels, she found him sitting on a chair right in front of the door. She stopped and just waited for him. He looked tired and upset. His face was buried in his hands, elbows on his knees, slouching forward.

Trunks felt Pan’s presence but could not look up. His mother is getting worse and now his father is starting to act weird. Bulla was teasing as usual, but something felt off. She knew better than to play along with their mother.

“Prince Trunks?” He finally looked up to see Pan standing there in that beautiful dress. She looked awkward and uncomfortable, but it was adorable. “Yes, your tour.” He stood up, walked over to her, and extended his arm for her. Pan cocked an eyebrow at him. “What? Is that not a custom where you are from?” Pan gave in and slid her arm through his. What she really didn’t want was for her to fall, so she was glad he was helping. They began to head towards a familiar hallway, the ones with the portraits of the royal family. This was her chance to know who they were.

As they walked in silence, Pan did not see the pictures of the ones in her dreams though. “Who is Broly?” Trunks winced? “We do not speak of him. Nor about his father, Paragus.”

“And why is that.” Trunks sighed. “To keep it short: they are traitors.” *Are… as in they are still alive?* Pan looked around for another figure but also failed to find him. “Oh, what about Tarble?” Trunks was really confused as to why she was asking about them. They did not have any of their images displayed on this side of the palace. “That is my uncle, my father’s brother. He, too, does not live here anymore.”

“And why is that?” She smiled as she pried. She knew he was uncomfortable speaking about them, and she needed to know why. He gave her a confused look. “He was sent on a mission by my grandfather in another kingdom, rather far from here and Kakarot. When years had passed and my uncle had not made contact, my grandfather sent my father to search for him. They believed him to be dead.” Pan was starting to regret prying. “My father found him enjoying dinner with a strange woman, kids, and other members of his new home.” Pan was surprised by that outcome. “What do you mean by strange woman?” Trunks started walking again, moving on.

“My father did not explain further. He ordered the family to never speak to his brother again.” Pan was confused. How did she dream of these people if they were not displayed? Pan followed along, waiting to see the next members of the family. When they arrived at Pan’s room, she stopped. Trunks looked back, “Is something wrong?” Pan circled around. “Where are the pictures of the twins?”

“What twins?” Trunks walked over and looked at her, unknowing who she was referring to. “The twins. They were in a picture together, but they had no names. I was going to ask who they were…” She noticed Trunks giving her a “you’re crazy” look, so she stopped. *I forgot that was a dream I had…*

“How do you know of these people? Were you on the opposite side of this palace?” Pan shook her head. “No. I just remember seeing them…” Trunks was looking at her suspiciously now.

“Never mind. Why are we here? I already know this is my room.” Trunks dismissed his suspicion for now. “I assume you are rather uncomfortable in that clothing. I was bringing you here so you can change.” Pan sighed in relief and hurried over to open her door. She tripped on her way in as her dress got caught under her heel. Trunks immediately stepped in to grab her, Pan never even realizing he had moved. “Wow, that was fast?” Trunks recovered himself, trying to make it seem like nothing happened. “I will await you out here.” Pan nodded and closed the door behind her.

There she saw the bots with clothes already picked out for her. However, she did not really approve. There was a small card on top of her dresser that read “From your future mother-in-law.” Was she in my room?

Pan held up the red crop top and tight fit leggings. *Trying to get your own son turned on? That’s just sick* Pan accepted that she had no other clothes, so she quickly got undressed and dressed. The bots were surprisingly helpful with fitting dresses, but she was glad to be in more mobile attire.

Trunks sighed. *She has to go. There is no way I can keep up with my mom if my father is listening to her.* He knew for sure she had to be gone by tonight, however. He almost lost it with her last night and did not want to risk it again. As he waited for Pan to come out, he saw Bulla walking down the hall. Trunks rushed over to her before she could escape. “Hey! You better back off.” Trunks rolled his eyes. “I wanted to apologize.” Bulla looked down. “Me too.”

“Why would you go along with mother on this?” Bulla shook her head and pressed her hand on her forehead. “I honestly do not know what came over me. I know it was wrong.”

“I apologize for the outburst. It is getting harder to control as the nights go by.” Bulla nodded understandingly and hugged her brother. As she looked behind him, she saw Pan smiling outside her door. She broke away from Trunks and walked over. “What are you smiling at?” Pan shrugged. “I find it amusing to see siblings getting along.” Bulla scowled at her. “You need to learn some respect for royal blood.”

“Oh, I apologize, my dear princess.” Pan said sarcastically as she curtsied in a joking manner. Bulla reached to punch Pan, and Trunks was about to reach in to stop her, but Pan beat him to it. Pan grabbed her fist as if it were nothing and laughed. Bulla was left stunned. She looked at her brother who was also stunned as her. Pan opened her eyes and realized what she had done. She let go and took her hand back. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to lay my hand on the princess.” Pan backed away. Trunks shook off his confusion and reached for her. Pan felt threatened, and quickly rushed into her room. The two stared back at each other. “Who is she?” Asked Bulla. “I do not know, but I think our parents do.”

Pan fanned air for herself until a bot came over with a fan. *Whatever… I am dead anyways. I just touched the princess… she was going to hit me, but I touched her without permission.*

Pan heard a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and opened it to find the siblings there looking concerned. Pan held her breath waiting for them to speak. “We still need to finish our tour.” He said with a gentle smile. Those eyes captivating hers.

“Yeah, my father will ground him for a decade if he disobeys orders.” She gave Pan a warm smile. Her eyes were sincere as well. “What?” Trunks smiled. “It’s okay. We are not like what ever it is you think we are, Pan. We were just caught off guard that you were able to do that.” Now Pan was confused. “Do what?”

“Stop her from hitting you?” Pan blushed. “No disrespect, but you were pretty slow with that punch.” Bulla’s eyes went wide. Trunks stepped in before Bulla could speak further. “Haha, well she is a princess after all-ow” Bulla punched him. Trunks pouted as he rubbed his arm. “Whatever. I have matters to attend, and you have a tour to finish. I expect you both back in time for the celebration.”

“Yes, your highness.” Bulla punched Trunks again and took off. “Ow, that hurts.” Pan looked at him. “Did it really? Is the Prince weaker than his little sister?” Trunks rolled his eyes. “When I am off guard, yes. Now let us head outside so you can have a better idea of the layout of this place.” That was a weird comment.

Pan followed him towards the main entrance. He gestured over to the opposite side of the palace where she knew the Queen worked on her inventions. “I recommend never going towards this side of the palace. It is not off limits, but it will help you avoid my parents. Oh, and if you see a set of two large wooden doors, walk away and pretend you never saw it.” Pan got curious but was frightened a little. “My parents are rather loud when alone.” Pan made a disgusted face. Trunks simply laughed and headed outside. He showed her the exterior of the palace, such as the training grounds and the separate areas dedicated to each family member. When she had asked if the Queen also trained, he explained it was more of a testing grounds for her inventions. She was surprised that Bulla trained. “She does not train as much as my father and I, but we ensured she is strong enough to hold her own and protect herself.” Pan approved of that. She wished she could have proper training so that jerks like that guard could not have attacked her the way he did. It also explained why they were surprised she stopped her punch.

Trunks then showed her where they would be hosting the party for the princess. “This is beautiful.” Trunks nodded. “Bulla and my mother dedicated the last 5 years to this backyard. It is now the official ceremony grounds.” Pan was impressed. There were beautiful flowers all around with a white canopy in the center. Surrounding the canopy was a pond with live fish inside rather than the robotic ones she saw in the town. There was freshly cut grass with a clear tile path that lead to the bridge connecting to the canopy. There were poles with lights wrapped around them and hanging across from pole to pole. There were seating areas for a good 100 people to gather.

By lunchtime, they had already viewed the whole palace, which was odd considering how huge it was. “Prince Trunks?” Trunks rolled his eyes. “I told you not to call me by that.” Pan winced. “Sorry, it is a habit, and we are in your home.” Trunks nodded. “Do you think we could get something to eat.” Trunks couldn’t agree more. “Yes, we may, and I know the perfect place. We will have to go into the town, however.”

Trunks called forth a carriage with mechanical horses attached to the front. Trunks inputted some odd commands that made the horses move on their own. They both got inside and sat opposite of each other. As they made their way towards the town, Trunks decided it was his turn to get some answers. “So, what is your home like?” Pan got uncomfortable. “You do not have to say where you are from, but I would like to know more about who you are.” Pan nodded. “That is fair. My home was rather small, I think my village is about the size of your home.” Trunks was taken aback. “Seriously? How big was your house?” Pan had to think back for a second. “Maybe the size of your dining room. Just divided into separate rooms.” Trunks was really surprised she lived in such a small home. He couldn’t help but wonder where she was from. Vegeta did not have their people living in such conditions.

“It was not the best, which is why I left.”

“How long have you been on your own?” Pan estimated, “I am 17 right now. I left at the age of 14.”

“Have you been in Vegeta that long?” Pan shook her head. “No, I stayed in Kakarot for about a year-”

“You were in Kakarot?” Pan tried to not react. “Yes, but for about a year. I have been to other small towns outside both kingdoms and eventually ended up in Vegeta.”

“How did you get across our borders?”

“What borders?”

“We have a border patrol and a giant wall that stops all entry into the kingdom unless ordered otherwise.” Pan did not remember any borders or patrol. “I did go through the forest, which is where I lived up until your father found me.” Trunks looked concerned. “Can you show me after lunch?” Pan did not understand why he wanted her to show him, but she agreed. Pan needed to bring attention to an important matter, his mother wanting them to marry for whatever reason, but she was enjoying the company. She would bring it up to him once the time was more appropriate. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the beauty of the forest and town that was coming up ahead.

“Oh, I noticed your grandfather’s picture was not on the walls.” Trunks nodded. “My mother’s family was brought under special circumstances. Think of it like an agreement between my parents to convince my mother to stay here.” Pan ‘wowed.’

The carriage came to a halt right before the entrance of the village. Trunks got off to help Pan get off. She accepted his help due to the dozens of people staring at them now. *Oh man, they are going to think we are together*

“Trunks waved at them and greeted a few men and women as they walked by. Pan noticed quite a few females upset that she was holding onto his arm. Some of them even walked away when she looked their way. The prince led them towards a very familiar butcher shop. The butcher turned to look at them and smiled. “Ah, now I see. You are the maiden of our Prince!” The man let out a loud laugh. Trunks and Pan flinched and tried hushing him down. “No sir, I am simply giving her a tour of the town. She is a guest at the Vegetan household for a few days.”

*A few days? Yeah right. She needed to go tonight*

“Ah I see! No problem. What may I interest the two of you today? Did you enjoy the brisket young maiden?” Pan nodded. “Yes, it was very juicy and had lots of flavor.”

Trunks laughed. “Well then you need to try their tri tip. I would let go of the crown for these.” They all laughed. “Haha! I would not dare take the crown even if offered, but I am honored my Prince.” Pan agreed to trying the food and they were given it right away. *Special treatment of course* No one even seemed bothered that they received their food before them. They walked across town eating their food, buying a few sodas to drink as well. “Are you still hungry?” Trunks asked. Pan nodded sheepishly. “Yeah. I just have a big appetite.”

“Haha, we noticed during breakfast.” Pan blushed deeply now. “No, it’s not a bad thing. It is because my family has not encountered any human who could keep up with us-” Trunks’s body went completely cold as he finished his sentence.

Pan was still blushing until his words hit her. *Human?* Pan turned to look at Trunks, confused written on her face. Trunks gulped. *My father is going to kill me…*

Okay I think I will end this one here. I hope this story is going far smoother than the previous version. I am trying to develop more of the plot as I continue writing. I will try to make each chapter longer than the rest as more and more begins to unravel between the couple.

Make sure to like my Facebook page @sonpanbriefs for updates! Link below!

Please Read/Review!!! :D


	6. An Announcement

Hi everyone! Just wanted to say thank you for continuing to read this story as I rewrite from scratch. Please give me any ideas that could make this story more interesting!

Chapter 6: An Announcement

“Are you still hungry?” Trunks asked. Pan nodded sheepishly. “Yeah. I just have a big appetite.”

“Haha, we noticed during breakfast.” Pan blushed deeply now, embarrassed at the remark. “No, it’s not a bad thing. It is because my family has not encountered any human who could keep up with us-” Trunks’s body went completely cold as he finished his sentence.

Pan was still blushing until his words hit her. *Human?* Pan turned to look at Trunks, confused written on her face. Trunks gulped. *My father is going to kill me…*

He felt his body tense up, his muscles unable to show the slightest reaction. His father had drilled into him and his sister that they were to never tell any human about their true race. Any slip up would cause chaos amongst their people. Now, he had just let out a huge clue to this to a complete foreigner.

Trunks had no choice but to laugh it off, hoping she would believe it. “Haha, I apologize. I did not mean it in an insulting manner.” Pan slightly laughed as well. Was she now suspicious? “Well, I am very much offended, my dear Prince.” As she said this, Pan rolled her eyes. Trunks’s heart skipped a beat when she referred to him as her “dear prince.” While he never really liked being called a prince by those near his age, he found it calming to hear her say it. Her joking manner allowed him to breathe and relax as he realized she bought his act.

“Well, let us see what else we can give you to eat.” Trunks said to move away from the subject. Pan noticed he was quick to look for a stand with food. *Human?* She would have to delve deeper into that one. *What if he was joking?* No. She knew they were witches, wiccans. All of them had to be as it would explain their weird strength, appetites, abilities. She has only seen the King perform in front of her, but it should not be too difficult to see the others in action. As she thought of revealing the royal family, she had this gut feeling telling her it was wrong. *Why? Innocent women are constantly being accused as witches while the real ones are living in a mansion!* She could not shake the feeling away.

She noticed Trunks looking around when they both noticed one of the guards hammering a piece of paper on a message board. The people began to encircle the post, trying to read its newly pinned message. However, as soon as Trunks made his presence, the crowd immediately separated. Pan decided to stand back on this one. This could be her chance to escape…

Trunks walked over to the guard, and the guard saluted him. “Prince Trunks, I did not know you were in town. Have you heard of the tournament?” Trunks’s eyes widened. Tournament? “What tournament?” The guard knelt on one knee as he handed him a flyer. Pan was taken aback by the amount of respect given to the royal family. *They would not be giving you this much respect if they knew the truth…* Pan noticed Trunks’s face go from confused, to frustrated, to confused again, to disbelief.

The guard looked worried, so he stood up and said, “My Prince, maybe it is best that you speak with the King.” Trunks nodded and put the flyer in his pocket. “Thank you for showing me this.” They guard nodded, saluted him, and went on his way. Pan was about to sneak away when she heard, “We have to go back to the palace now.”

Pan stopped in her steps and simply nodded, then proceeded to follow him back to the carriage. She looked around and saw they were alone again. There is no way he would break into a chase to go after her. He has an image to uphold. She decided to trust the fact that the Prince has been this nice to her. She would trust that he would just let her go and tell his mother she left and could not stop her.

As they seated themselves, Trunks placed in a different code, and the mechanical horses trotted to their destination. Halfway through the ride, silence never broke. She noticed the Prince was holding onto the piece of paper, crumbled in his hand, a fist locking it in. Pan knew he was upset, but she did not understand why. What mattered to her right now was her freedom, and she would use this opportunity to gain it.

“Is it possible I can go?” Trunks’s face went from anger to neutral, turning his face to her. “What?” Pan suddenly became nervous for asking him this. Why? She wanted to leave, but she could not break his gaze on hers. His light blue eyes were captivating her again, now noticing his heavenly scent fill her.*What is going on with me? Just ask him and be done with it!*

“Can I go, Prince Trunks?” He blinked a few times, trying to register her words, the way she called him by his formal name. Why do these words have this effect on him when coming out of her mouth? Trunks suddenly caught her scent as she brushed her hair to the side. He fought the urge to sniff the air around him. She had a lovely vanilla scent to her. It was nothing strong or pungent like how most girls smelled trying to catch his attention. He felt himself go hard as a small blush began to form on her cheeks. *Stop it! Fight this!* Trunks shook his head.

Pan was hoping he would say yes, to look the other way and let her go. She hoped that he was as understanding as he is with his guards and maids; hoped that he understands how much she needs to be free. He already stated he disagrees with his mother and will not marry her, so why would he not let her go? Right?

Pan’s heart sank as she saw him shake his head. “I am afraid I cannot let you go… at the moment.” His eyes looked sad now. They looked a lighter blue, reflecting her image. There were tears in his eyes. “What is on that flyer? What tournament?” She said, changing the subject. Trunks blinked his tears away and cleared his throat. He would not be able to deal with this current situation and his mother at the same time. His mother was getting worse, his father somehow agreed to this tournament, and he was now keeping a girl imprisoned, despite his best wishes.

“King Kakarot has requested a tournament between the two kingdoms in honor of his son’s birthday. It is a ceremony that the Kakarots partake in to honor great warriors through battle. The winner is then granted a wish.” Pan felt a sudden familiarity to his words. She vaguely remembered attending one of these tournaments, but she was so young that only the cheers of the people surrounding her was all she could remember. That, and someone sitting next to her, but she could not remember who. She knew it was not her mother nor father, so who else? And why would she be attending a tournament?

“Why is this upsetting you?” Trunks looked at her understandingly. He assumed she had never heard of these tournaments. “It is very strange for the Kings to meet… It has not been done so in ages. My father and King Kakarot disagree on too many ideas that they both agreed to part ways. My question to my father is why has he agreed to our kingdom participating in such an event now.” Pan could only nod at his explanation.

“I apologize that I cannot allow you to leave… at least not yet.” Pan did not make a sound or react to his words. Trunks knew she was upset but continued, “My mother is a very clever woman. She has thought this out rather well, and I do not want to risk your life. Please stay until I can convince her that I will not marry you.” Pan did not react again. Trunks sighed. The rest of their trip was made in silence.

When they finally arrived at the palace, Pan got off the carriage on her own, leaving Trunks with his hand extended. Trunks caught up to her and opened the door for her. She walked in silently and headed towards her room. Trunks had to speak up, “Remember that you must attend the princess’s celebration.” Pan waved her hand in the air acknowledging. Trunks proceeded to watch her go, watching the way she stormed off with calm but anger inside. Her bodily movements told him to not push this further, to leave her alone until he was willing to let her go. *There goes my only friend in this kingdom.* Was she even his friend at this point? Trunks longed for a friendship that was not his sister, even Bulla longed for that sort of companionship, but it was forbidden. They were to not mingle with others for the very fear of exposing what they really were. It was why their father was so upset to find them in the town last night. *She is just a girl who I am keeping captive now.* Yeah, goodbye any friendship there. It was probably for the best. His Saiyan urges were going to increase every night, especially having a girl near him. He would hate himself if he did anything to harm another…

Trunks began to head towards his father’s throne room. He should still be there thinking about the tournament. As he walked towards the left wing of the palace, he made his way across the hallway that held the various pictures of his family and other royal blood members. *How did she know about you?* looking at the image of Broly. *Maybe mother had shown her around the palace beforehand…*

Trunks shook the thoughts away when he saw the golden doors that led to his father’s throne room. Two guards stood in front it, however. *Odd… father has no need for protection like this…* The guards dared to stop him before getting any closer. “Prince Trunks, we apologize, but your father has requested to not be disturbed.” Trunks crossed his arms. “Why is that?” The guard looked worried. “He is currently in a meeting with the King of Kakarot.” Trunks face went pale. Why was he here? In Vegeta?

Trunks rushed past the guards to open the doors. He closed the doors behind him before they can even process what had just happened. Once he entered, he saw the King of Kakarot and the King of Vegeta standing across from each other, no tension whatsoever. Kakarot had a formal black suit, that was too tight against his muscles. He looked rather uncomfortable but seemed to push past that to meet with King Vegeta. He had short, black hair, that spiked up in random directions. His eyes were a stone black, but there was compassion in them, a complete opposite to what Trunks had expected. “Father! What is the meaning of this?” Vegeta glared at him. “You dare interrupt me after I had ordered no one shall disturb this meeting?!” Trunks winced. “I just saw the announcement of the tournament.”

King Kakarot stayed completely silent. He was respecting the fact he was on enemy turf and did not intrude. “Prince Trunks, I demand that you leave this room right now!” Trunks stormed off. He shut the doors behind him and stood next to the guards. He will speak with his father soon after King Kakarot leaves. The guards looked uncomfortable now, but they understood what was going on: The King of Vegeta was going back on his rules. Everything they had lectured to Trunks and Bulla were now being disregarded, and he did not know why.

An hour passed when the speaker on the side came on. “Let him in.” The guards opened the door for Prince Trunks. He was confused as he never saw King Kakarot leave. Trunks walked in and saw no sign of the King. “He is gone. No need to look for his whereabouts. Now, have a seat.” He knew he was in trouble to be ordered to sit, but he did as he was told.

“Speak your concerns, boy.” Trunks flinched at his “nickname.” No more formality during this meeting. “Father, you have ordered Bulla and I to never speak to anyone outside these walls in fear they would find out we are Saiyans, yet you accept the invitation to participate in a tournament held within the walls of Kakarot.”

The King stood in front of Trunks, staring out a large window that granted the King full view of his kingdom. It was a strong reminder for when he considered new rulings. “You accuse me of hypocrisy when you know nothing of what transpired in this room. You know why the Kakarots hold these tournaments, but do you know how one becomes king in Kakarot?” Trunks looked confused. “It is passed down by royal bloodline.” Vegeta shook his head. “No. Once the King’s oldest child is of age, he is to battle his people in a formal tournament. Should he lose, the successor must fight the King for the throne.” Trunks was completely shocked by this newfound knowledge. Why would any King make this rule? “I thought the winner was granted a wish.” King Vegeta nodded in approval. “Yes. That wish can be anything, which is why I have agreed for my people, my children, to join.”

“What?!” Vegeta frowned. “The tournament involves the strongest of warriors to participate. Only a select few can hold their own to a King’s child. You and Bulla re clearly strong enough to take the victory.” Trunks could not believe what he was hearing. There was no way he could take the throne. “Father, I have a big concern about this tournament. The King is the strongest there is in Kakarot. How am I supposed to defeat his son, let alone the King himself?” Vegeta scoffed. “The Kakarots love to partake in battle, those savages. They are willing to let go of the throne for a chance to fight the strongest person there is just for the thrill of it.” Trunks knew this very well, but he never took it seriously.

“Trunks, I cannot participate in this tournament per rules, but you can. During this meeting, the rules were discussed. This tournament was to be held differently than all previous. King Kakarot has been getting impatient and wishes to challenge himself.” Trunks definitely needed time to process this, but his father continued, of course not giving him the time.

“Rule number one, there shall be no killing of the people in or out of the tournament. Rule number two, the tournament will be held in a bordering city to avoid trespassing. Rule number three, participants will be selected at random to fight one another, one at a time. Rule number 4, in order to win, you must force your opponent to step outside of the ring and onto the ground. Rule number five, the victor shall be granted any wish they seek so long as they fight the King first.”

King Vegeta decided to stop there. He waited for Trunks to process now. After trying to memorize these rules, Trunks still had more questions. “So, Bulla participating?” The King nodded. Damn, would he have to fight his own sister? “Yes, you shall have the chance of fighting your sister. Obviously, you are much stronger than her, but you can easily take her out without harming her. The best outcome would be for the two of you to make it to the very top so that one of you fights the son. You will also be fighting people of our kingdom, who will be ordered to use their full strength against you, regardless of your royal status. Once we set foot outside our borders, our royalty status does not matter. It is neutral grounds.” Trunks understood that.

It was all he can handle for now, so he decided to end this conversation. “When will this take place?” Vegeta smirked. “In 8 months.” The Prince frowned. “Is this supposed to be my coronation gift?” The King laughed. “What better gift for a prince than a tournament where he can easily take over two kingdoms!” Trunks rubbed his aching head. “I have one more matter I wish to address to you father. It involves mother.” The King immediately stopped laughing. His face was now stern. “Please speak but speak carefully.” Of course, the Prince knew better than to disrespect his own mother, the queen.

“She has demanded our ‘guest’ to be my wife.” The King made no reaction. “Is there a problem with this?” Trunks looked up at his father with confusion. “Of course, there is! I do not know her! None of us do!” The King remained calm. “Prince Trunks, I understand your concerns. I truly do.” The King walked over to kneel by his son. “Your mother is growing more and more sick. She is desperate to see her children married and with children. I will take care of the girl without her acknowledgement. You need not worry.” Trunks wanted to let his tears fall. His father had been playing along with his mother to not make matters worse. “Thank you, I am sure Pan will be as pleased as I am.” His father nodded and stood. “She knows very well you are to marry someone within this kingdom and not some outsider who trespassed. She will be gone by tonight.” Trunks let out a sigh of relief until he remembered one thing. “May she leave after Bulla’s ceremony?” Vegeta scoffed at the odd request but agreed. “Just remember, she is not from here, she must not know who we are. I only brought her in to give her shelter and protection.” Trunks nodded and proceeded to head out the doors. Before he could step out, his father made one last comment. “Prince Trunks, you will have to marry eventually.” Trunks nodded, knowing full well he had that pressure on him.

Once he was King, he would have no time to find a woman to marry. It was why it is preferred to find one beforehand. Trunks made his way to his room and lied on his bed. He needed to relax before talking to Pan.

Pan shut the doors behind her and lied on her bed. *How dare he keep her here?* Pan was frustrated. She thought he was different. In fact, she would not be surprised if he decided to keep her here to marry her. Afterall, he needed a wife to be King. *Good luck with that* She would not be staying for the “princess’s” party. It is not like she is of importance here. With that thought, Pan began to plan her escape. She would leave just as the party begins so that she can hide through the crowds. The guards will be the least suspicious then since it will be earlier in the evening. She would leave Vegeta and never look back…

Pan sighed. She was definitely going to miss talking with someone. While the Prince had the ideals of a Vegetan, she did enjoy her short time with him. She could speak easily to him. Pan sat up. *That’s it! I shall make myself known in my next home. I will no longer hide on the outskirts, stealing from the innocent.* Pan had always feared that her father would find her if she were to let others know who she was, but she realized that it has been 4 years, and she has not heard a word from him or his mother. She would be truly free to explore the world if she wanted to. Pan settled in bed, thinking of her escape while dreaming of her new future self.

Chapter 7 should be up by Saturday but no promises! I am trying to figure out how to input all these ideas I have for these two! I know this story is rated M, but honestly, I haven’t been able to find the right spot for the mature content yet, so sorry if you are here for just that! Maybe I will write other one shots 😉

Oh! I have also uploaded all previous chapters, as well as this one, in SPANISH. The story is currently on FanFiction.net under “Una Unión Prohibida.” If I get enough traffic on here, I will upload those chapters here too. I got a request from a fan to upload in Spanish, so they could understand the story a little more. I hope the errors are not too horrible, I tried to proofread as much as I can since Google Translate can be pretty bad. I am fluent in Spanish, but my writing is much better in English.

Thank you everyone for reading. I would really appreciate reviews to keep me motivated. I would also gladly take any advice to make these chapters better! Please let me know what you think!

Remember to like my Facebook page @sonpanbriefs as that is where I keep my fans updated! Please send in fanart as well 😉I am dying to see more Trunks x Pan art to share on my page (with permission of course).


	7. Please Stay

Hello everyone! I apologize, but there were some issues that I had to deal with regarding work, but now I am back! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! I have been working on this chapter from time to time, but I never fully finished, so I decided to just make it a longer chapter than usual. Hope it is worth the wait!

Thank you to those who reviewed. Your questions will be answered.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT

Pan woke up to the sound of music playing from outside her window. She sat up quickly, realizing she had fallen asleep! *Oh no… has the party already started?* She quickly got up and looked outside the window to find no one outside except for a group of young men with instruments. They looked to be setting up and testing their equipment. Pan sighed a breath of relief. She thought she had missed her opportunity to leave this place.

Taking a quick moment to herself, Pan carefully thought about how she would sneak past the guards. She decided that she needed to go for a stealthier approach, so she searched her room for some darker clothing, hopefully a cloak in the mix. As she rummaged through the closet, a bot spoke up, startling her. “May we assist you madam?” Pan yelped at the robotic voice. She did not know they can speak. Before she could answer, she realized something. *Could she be watching me through these bots?* Pan bit her lip as she thought further into this plan. She could not risk the Queen knowing about this. Pan’s eyes lit up as an idea struck her.

“Why, yes please. I need a black dress. I think the Prince would love it.” The bots’ eyes glowed in pink now. *Really?* The bots moved Pan out of the way and did the rummaging for her. They picked out a series of black dresses, all long and poofy at first. “I need something slender, something to highlight my curves since I barely got any.” The bots continued to look through and pulled out a few more dresses that had better taste. Pan looked at three in particular.

One of the dresses would go down passed her feet, which meant heels. It was also spaghetti strapped, so that was a no go. She needed to be covered. The next dress was shorter, to her knees, and had long sleeves that reached to her wrists. It seemed ideal except for the dazzling jewels embedded around the waist, creating a belt that would definitely show off her figure. Pan looked at the last dress and was still disappointed. It was a very similar dress, but it had a lot of cleavage to show. “Ooo, can you guys sew?” The bots’ eyes lit up green as they said yes.

“Awesome! Do you think you can sew me an attached cloak to this dress? It can get pretty cold at night” gesturing at the third one. The bots needed no further explanation as they began to sew at a very high speed. Pan took advantage that their eyes were not on her and grabbed one of the bigger bags meant to be used as a purse. She stuffed some “normal” clothes inside, as well as some boots and shoes. She then went into the bathroom to grab toiletries. While the bots continued to work, Pan fixed up her hair in a high ponytail. She applied some darker makeup, despite never caring for it. After applying eyeliner and eyeshadow, she looked at herself in the mirror. *This should do.* Pan came out of the bathroom and saw her dress ready to be worn. The bots’ eyes were now yellow as they showed off her dress. *She has to be watching this…*

Pan took a step back to stare at the dress, and she had to admit she was impressed. The back of the dress now had a hood, while the sleeves had an attached cloak. It would shelter her arms and chest if she wanted to. To hide the cloak, she would simply unbutton it and wear it as a simple scarf, almost unnoticeable. The bots then picked out some heels for her, but she disagreed entirely. *There is no way I can escape in those.*

“How about some classy combat boots? The Prince must love a fighter, right?” The bots’ eyes were pink once more as they searched for the perfect boots. They came back almost immediately to show Pan some high-rise boots that were beautifully laced. The tips of the boots were similar to Saiyan armor, which could mean they were as sturdy at them too. Pan allowed the bots to dress her, mainly to further her trick on the Queen. Once she was ready, she grabbed her “purse” and looked at herself one more time and took a deep breath. She was ready to leave.

Trunks finished dressing himself as he buttoned up his shirt. He was dressed in a blue Saiyan suit, which consisted of dark blue pants with a lighter blue button shirt. He did not feel the need to wear his Saiyan armor since they would be within their home. As he allowed the bots to place his tie on him, he stared at himself in the mirror. *Why do I have to be a part of this war? This is between my father and Kakarot, yet I am the one being forced to take the throne. I would much rather seek peace than a takeover.* Trunks looked towards his window as he heard music start to play. *Maybe I can speak to Prince Goten and see if he agrees with me.*

Trunks felt a little more hopeful about this idea but then came another. *Is she going to show up? She has to or else she will get dragged out by my mother’s bots…* Trunks rolled his eyes. His mother needs to be reevaluated. She needed to be taken for treatment, but his father refuses to do so. He is against anyone who will lay their hands on his wife. As he thought on whether Pan would show up, Trunks started to get his usual headache. *Dammit. Why does this have to happen to us?* Ever since he had turned 17, he had been getting these headaches and urges. His father had explained to him they will not stop until he mates with someone. However, Trunks did not wish to merely take someone. He wanted it to be his wife. Someone who he cared about and someone who cared about him.

When his mother had found out about this Saiyan trait, the Queen began searching for women for him. It was disgusting that his own mother was doing this. Trunks sighed, grabbing his cloak on his way out. He just hoped he could keep it under control until he can find someone.

As Trunks stepped outside, a gathering of people began to form. There were definitely more than the 100 seats Bulla had provided, but it was nice to see the towns people happy. It made Trunks glad that they were pleased to live in Vegeta. Trunks saluted the men and kissed the women’s hands, causing a lot of red faces to form. The younger women, he flirted a little bit more, mainly out of respect as he was taught but also to displease his mother. He could feel her glare from across the yard. She really wants Pan to be his. After greeting everyone, he started looking around for Pan but did not see her anywhere. Could she still be getting ready? Upset? Trunks wanted to go back inside to find her, but his father walked over to him.

He saluted his father, while he respectfully returned it. “I see that you are off on your own. Did you not wish for our ‘guest’ to attend?” The King was now giving him a curious look. “I am sure she is still getting ready. It takes Bulla hours to decide what to wear.” As the two men laughed, Trunks felt a punch to his arm. “Ow! That’s the same arm.” Vegeta laughed and hugged his daughter. “And this is why you both shall be entering the tournament.” Bulla looked proud, as if she were entertained by the idea of being Queen of Kakarot. *I hope she does not rename if after herself.*

“Thank you so much for this father!” Bulla kissed the King on the cheek. She had on a poofy red dress that had gold strands embedded across the skirt and top. The top, however, had a very intricate design across it that looked beautiful. “Why is your hair not red yet?” Bulla turned red and went to go punch her brother once more, but the King stepped forward. “Enough you two. This is a celebration, and the two of you need to show respect to our guests. Now, go and enjoy yourselves.” They both nodded in agreement and began to walk into the crowd.

However, as Trunks made his way towards the main entrance, he caught eye of a female figure. Trunks blinked, and she was gone. Trunks could not help but go after her. He assumed she was just outside the gates. The guards at the gates stopped him. “Is something the matter, my Prince?” Trunks shook his head. “No, I just need some fresh air.” The guards allowed him to leave. He saw the same female figure turning the corner. Trunks lightly jogged his way around the building. *What is this person doing?*

Trunks watched from behind as he noticed that she was wearing a cloak and held a rather large bag for her stature. She continued to stay along the walls of the palace. Trunks sniffed the air around him and caught… vanilla? *No, it can’t be.* He could not take the chance. He dashed forward, almost blinking away.

Pan looked around, checking her surroundings. It was almost too easy to sneak past everyone, and she thanked her height for that. Now, all she had to do was head towards the forest. She could at least back track the way she entered Vegeta. As she took a step forward, she slammed face first into a tree… tree? She looked up and saw that this “tree” had purple hair. *oh no…*

There she saw Prince Trunks with his arms crossed. He had on a blue suit that looked amazing on him. It was a sight to see. She noticed him giving her a once over and blushed. Pan shook her head and scowled. “What are you doing here?” Trunks cocked an eyebrow, making Pan sigh. “I am leaving. You cannot stop me.”

“Fine by me.” He stepped aside. Pan was confused but took her chance to walk away. While she walked, she heard a rustling sound. She turned back to find the Prince following her. “What are you doing? Don’t you have a party to attend?” Trunks shrugged. “I much rather escort a fine lady to wherever she wishes to go.” He gave her a smirk that made Pan’s body weak. “I can handle my own.” She continued walking forward. Trunks continued to follow her.

“What is your problem? You said you were fine with letting me go.” Trunks frowned. “Pan, my mother is sick. She will find you. Plus, my father would kill me if he found out I let you go.” Pan did understand, but she also knew that the Queen had no rule outside of Vegeta. She could care less whether the Prince got in trouble.

Pan continued walking, wondering how far the Prince would follow. For the next 20 minutes, Trunks walked alongside her, both of them staying silent. They were getting close to the forest where Pan would make her escape at last, but she needed him gone. “Okay, Prince Trunks, this is where we part.”

Trunks looked around and noticed they were in a rather familiar place. “You entered the kingdom through here?” Pan nodded. “Yes, now please go. You do have a sister who is probably angry that her brother left.” Trunks laughed. “Bulla does not care if I am there, nor do my parents really. Their focus is on Bulla.” Pan growled lowly. Trunks was getting a kick out of working up Pan. He found it adorable that she was like this.

“Anyways, this area is where I used to hang out as a kid. I even had my own hideout.” Pan scowled. “Was it hidden by a tree stump?” Trunks was surprised. “Is that where you have been living? Pan, I could have found you had I just happened to go there.” Pan laughed. “Well it looked abandoned enough to be a good idea.”

“Well since I know the area, I can escort you fully out.” Pan pouted. “Seriously? I am fine.” Trunks shook his head. “I am coming.”

Pan stood her ground. She was not a child to be escorted everywhere. She did not need some prince following her, probably setting her up. She debated dashing, but she assumed he could catch up easily with his training. He probably has some sort of witchcraft to help with that as well. She had no other option though. She needed to divert his attention to at least get a head start. She noticed he was starting to squint his eyes again ever so slightly. The moon was now above them, shining bright as ever. He then leaned against a tree, relaxing his pose.

“Go ahead.” Pan looked him in the eyes, confused. He waved his hand in the direction she wanted to flee to. “I’ll give you a head start.” He then smirked at her. Pan felt her knees go weak. How did he know she was going to dash?

“You have 10 seconds. I recommend using them.” Trunks saw how she was surprised at his comment. He knew she was going to attempt to lose him by running. Her face and body motions gave it away. His attention was more focused on her since his damn instincts were trying to take over. At least this way, she can try to get away while he has some fun. He’ll then take her back- *wait no!* Trunks shook his head as Pan took off. He cannot give into his Saiyan instincts. It just isn’t right. Looking up, he realized he could not see Pan anymore. *What? No way is she that fast*

Trunks took off immediately to go look for her. He tried reading her ki but sensed nothing. *Does she know how to hide her ki?* That should not be possible unless she has had specific training in the past. Trunks dashed passed trees, hoping to catch her shadow, but he saw nothing. All he could see were trees and leaves on the ground. As Trunks jumped onto a tree to gain more of a view of the area, he caught a glimpse of a moving object about a mile away. *No way…* Trunks jumped from tree to tree, finally catching up to her. She was fast but nowhere near as fast as he was. This is something he will definitely ask about…

Pan continued diverting past trees, zigging, and zagging whenever she could. Those 10 seconds bought her plenty of time, but this bag was sure not helping. All she needed to do was cross the borderline, and he would have no reign over her. She was so close too. Maybe 5 more minutes of running. She could already see a small hut from one of the outside villages.

Trunks continued following behind her purposely. He watched as she navigated through the forest without hassle, never tripping or looking around her. He would not have noticed this had he not been part Saiyan. *How can she see in the dark?* There is no way she could be Saiyan, or even part Saiyan. His uncle Tarble was with someone who could not have kids biologically. *Maybe she is related to Paragus?* They were still out there. She could be a relative to them, which would make this situation a lot more dangerous. It would also explain her temper and how she is not from here.

Trunks decided to finally catch up to her by waiting ahead of her, just before the borderline. As he stood there, he saw Pan running towards him, slowing down while her facial expression dropped. Disappointed? Probably.

Pan was panting as she arrived. “This is unbelievable.” She threw her heavy bag onto the ground. Trunks rolled his eyes. “What is unbelievable is how you managed to get here in such a short amount of time, how you were able to maneuver through a forest in darkness.” Pan was giving him confused looks. “It is not that dark. The moon is out.”

“Pan, people cannot see in a forest, at night, with just moonlight.” Pan disregarded his comment. She had no idea what he was implying, and she did not care. All she had to do was cross the line. She picked up her bag, but as she stepped forward, Trunks blocked her path. “Hey!”

“Follow me.” Pan scowled at him. “Where to? It is nothing but forest here.” He started walking past her. “Follow. Me.” Pan stood up straight at his tone. He can definitely assert his dominance when he needed to. She followed him deeper into the forest, looking back at the village lights. Trunks stopped in his tracks, making her crash into him again. Her bag dropped off her shoulders and hit the ground. Before she could pick it back up, Pan looked up and saw him staring at her with serious intent, only she had no idea what his intentions were. She was putting herself in a very dangerous situation, but she also did not sense any harm from him.

Trunks took a step closer to her, lessening the gap between them. Pan blushed as she could now feel his breath on her. He smelled amazing, he definitely looked amazing, but he was aiming his hand at her face?

Pan immediately moved out of the way as a bright light started forming out of his hand. That light then made contact with the tree behind her. Pan looked back at Trunks. “What was that?!” Pan was about to run away when he grabbed her arms. “Get out of this grip.”

“What?” She was really confused now. He had a serious look still, and he was holding her tightly without hurting her. What was he trying to prove? Pan tried to kick him in the groin, but Trunks easily stopped that by raising his leg, blocking her knee with his. She then moved her arms around, breaking his grip. She then pushed him away. Trunks almost fell back.

*She has that much strength?* He thought as he regained his balance. She has definitely had training. There was no way she could have dodged that ki blast without training. He aimed his hand at her again, watching her expression go from scared to focused. He launched his attack, and she easily moved out of the way, jumping to the right and hiding behind a tree now. Granted, he was going easy on her, but no mere human could just focus in on a ki blast.

Pan was out of breath. It was taking a toll on her to keep dodging these attacks, especially after running. At least he wasn’t playing cheap like the guard, Quinn. Trunks suddenly appeared right in front of her, making Pan jump onto a branch. Trunks was left with a surprised look on his face. He was clearly not believing that she could defend herself. “Are you satisfied yet? How many more of those magic spells are you going to keep throwing at me?”

Trunks blinked in confusion. *Magic spells?* “Do you mean these?” Trunks held up to ki blasts in his hands. Pan was stunned with anger. She was definitely ready to dodge them once more. Trunks looked up at her, ki blasts in hand. “Pan, these are not magic spells.”

“Do not lie! I know about your family. I know that you all practice witchcraft.” Trunks cocked his head. Where and why did she assume this? She was still glaring at him, gripping a tree branch, and waiting to jump higher up. “Pan, I’m not going to attack. I just want you to look at them.” Pan was skeptical but decided to jump back down. As soon as Trunks took a step forward, she squatted down and threw her leg out, knocking him to the ground and causing the blasts to go flying. Trunks grunted as he hit the ground. “I am not going to believe a word you say. You are nothing but a liar-”

Trunks lunged towards her, cutting her sentence off. The ki blasts landed right where she was standing. They both laid on the ground, staring at the scorched grass. “What the hell was that?” Trunks was still holding onto her, a part of him not wanting to let go. He felt Pan struggle against him, so he let her go and sat up, crossing his legs. “They are called ki blasts. They are not magic. It is energy from my body given a physical form.” Pan got up to dust her dress off. She then looked down at him. “Energy? Okay but I saw your father flying!” Trunks felt like a rock hit his head. *Did he seriously fly in front of her? Why on Earth would he be so reckless like that. That does not sound right at all.*

He noticed Pan was getting ready to walk off again, so he decided to ask, “Pan, who are your parents?” Pan blinked in confusion, throwing her bag over her shoulder. “Their names are Gohan and Videl, but I doubt you would know of them. They are from Kakarot.” The names did not mean anything to him. So, she was not related to Paragus or Broly? Unless she was his granddaughter. It would time out. “What about your grandparents?” Pan was really confused. Trunks finally stood up, dusting himself off, then continuing to stare back at her.

Pan watched him dust himself off. She could not believe what was going on. All she wanted was freedom, and she ends up getting attacked and interrogated by the Prince of Vegeta. “Does it matter?” Trunks scowled at her. “Yes. It does. Is it Paragus?” Pan was baffled by his assumption. “Paragus? Are you assuming my family are the traitors to yours? Like I said, I am from Kakarot.”

Trunks was really confused now. There was no way she could be a Saiyan then. “Okay. I’m sorry for the questions, but you have to understand this is difficult for me to understand.”

“What is? That a girl can defend herself from a guy?” Trunks shook his head. “No, that you are able to defend yourself from me.”

“What’s the difference?” Trunks stepped forward and grabbed her arms once more, this time, with a much harder grip. “Ow!” Trunks then lifted her up with ease. Pan felt very lightly in his grip. He was lifting her like nothing. As she looked into his eyes, she noticed he was squinting even more now. “Okay, I get it. You’re super strong. So what?” Trunks sighed and put her down.

*I can’t tell her…*

“Who trained you? At least tell me that.” Pan was hesitant, but she could feel he was starting to give up. “My father.” Trunks nodded, then winced? “Can I know the name of your grandparents?” Pan shrugged her shoulders. “I do not know who they are.” He started reaching to pull at his hair again. “What do you mean?” Pan shrugged again. “My grandparents disapproved of my parents’ marriage.” She really did not want to speak about this, but she felt comfortable talking to him. She felt like she could entrust him with this information. “They were only allowed to wed because my mother got pregnant. When I was 4, my father decided to take me, and my mother away and never looked back. I grew up in a very small village where my mother was the typical housewife and my father being the typical drunk, wife beater.”

Trunks was shocked to hear about this. She really did have a hard life. He did not blame her for leaving. “Pan, I’m sorry.” She now had tears in her eyes, making Trunks feel concerned. He reached for her and held her in his arms. She hugged him back, gripping his shirt. He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears. He was always there for his sister whenever she needed someone to cry to, which is why he understood what she needed right now. She was always alone like they were. As he held her, however, he could feel himself tensing up. *C’mon on now. She is literally crying!*

“Trunks?” He snapped out of it and looked down. She had a smile on her face. *Huh?* He suddenly felt a huge pain strike him in the stomach. He gasped out and let go of her immediately, taking a few steps back. “Haha! I got you!” Trunks looked up in shock. Her eyes were still red and watery, but she was now laughing. *Some way to fight sadness I guess*

She then stuck her tongue out at him. Seriously? “Are you trying to mock me?” Trunks asked, looking insulted. Pan smiled even bigger. “Teach me how to make those ki blasts.”

Trunks went wide-eyed. This was unexpected. “What?” Pan walked over to him, helped him stand straight up, and held his hand. She then kneeled on her knees in a joking matter and said, “Oh please, my dear Prince Trunks. Please teach me how to make ki blasts so I can blast you in the face.” Trunks could not help but smirk in amusement. He moved his hand away from her. “So, you decide to punch me in the gut and then dare ask of me to teach you how to blast me in the gut?” Pan smirked. “Yes, my Prince.”

“Stop calling me that.” Pan waved her hands in surrender. She honestly liked calling him that, knowing it bothers him so much. He may not want people to see him as only a prince, but she does not see him that way. Sure, he has authority over her now, but anywhere else and he is just another person for her to talk to.

“So, can you teach me?” Trunks shook his head. “I’m afraid I cannot. Only saiy-” Trunks closed his mouth so fast, trying to think of something else to say. “Only what?” Dammit. Think.

“Trunks?” Trunks just stared at her for a while, debating on telling her. It was forbidden, he couldn’t tell her. “Only Vegetans can create ki blasts.” Pan rolled her eyes. “That is not true. My father could do it.” Trunks mouth opened. “What?” She crossed her arms. “At least I think he could. He would train and stuff, and I would always see smoke coming from the forest whenever he would go chop down trees for fire.” He shook his head. *So, is he Saiyan? Maybe she does not know since they left*

“Teach me how to fly then.” Trunks shook his head again. “Even I cannot do that.” Pan rolled her eyes. “Really? The Prince of Vegeta cannot fly? How pathetic is that?” She was now smiling at him, teasingly. “Watch your tone. You are still in Vegeta.”

Even though he looked upset, she decided to tease him still, “Why should I? You have less power than I thought. Seems all you can do are make orbs of light.” Trunks was starting to feel his headache kick in. The moon was bright, no clouds in sight. Great. He needed to leave before he regretted something.

“Pan, stop.” Pan stepped closer to him. “Make me, my Prince Trun-” Trunks leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The way she moved forward, so close to him, made him lose it. Granted, he did so to shut her up, but he was not breaking the kiss. He could not stop himself from reaching for her arms and leading them to touch his waist.

Pan could not believe what he just did. How dare he? *Why am I not stopping this?* She leaned into the kiss, hoping it would continue, but he pulled away.

“I am so sorry, Pan. I-” Pan reached for him and pressed her lips against his. This was crazy. They just met, but he was so good looking, and he makes her melt whenever he laughs or smiles. She has been unknowingly wanting this since she first laid eyes on him. *great, I’m like one of those obsessive girls now…*

Trunks stopped the kiss once more. He reached for his head. “Pan, I can’t.” She was confused. “Can’t what?” He was now blushing and looked really uncomfortable. She looked him over and noticed a bulge coming from his pants. “Did you think I wanted to sleep with you? In the middle of a forest?” Trunks was now blushing furiously. “No! No! That’s not what I meant! I just can’t be near you right now.” Pan was dumbfounded. What happened to his calmness?

“Pan you can go.” She shook her head and crossed her arms. He was blocking the light from the moon now. She grabbed him by the arm and led him deeper into the forest. “Where are we going?” Pan said nothing as they headed towards the familiar tree stump. He had no idea it was this close. She moved the tree stump and jumped in. Trunks followed, relieved from the lack of light. “Thank you, but you really need to go.”

“Now you want me to leave. No. You need to explain a few things to me now.” She could barely see him without any source of light, but she can tell he was not budging. “Why does the light hurt you so much at night but not during the day? Why do you get these headaches that change your mood like crazy?”

Trunks stared at her figure. He could barely process what she was asking. He could only focus on her shadow and the bed in the next room…

“Pan, I’m a Saiyan.” Silence filled the room. While his eyes hurt less, he still had that headache and urge. Goddamn genes. Wait, what did he tell her? “What is a… Saiyan?” Trunks looked up. “What?”

Pan punched him in the arm. Damn, she is strong. She would be great in bed… *Stop!*

“Ow, sorry. I’m… I just need to lie down.” Pan grabbed him by the arm and led him towards the room. Trunks stopped and pulled his arm away. “No, Pan. I am trying to protect you.”

“From what? You?”

“Yes.”

“I can handle you, remember? You’re not that strong.” Trunks was getting irritated with her teasing. Does she want to sleep with him now that they’re not in the middle of a forest? He pinned her against the wall and kissed her once more. She broke the kiss right away. “Hey what gives? Answer me! What is a Saiyan?” Trunks was losing his grip on reality. He could smell her sweet scent, feel her slight curves, her hips, the way her heart beats louder the closer he gets…

‘”It’s an alien race.” He is revealing so much, but he did not care. He just wanted her. “I am so confused now. Aliens? So not magic, but aliens are your excuse?” Trunks shook his head. “I can prove it to you?”

Pan shivered at the question. She knew what he was implying, but why was he acting like this? He barely gave any attention to the women in the village. Why her?

“How about this then. You explain what a Saiyan is, and I will go into that room with you?” She obviously wasn’t, but it did buy her some time to snap him out of this. She said this as he was breathing against her neck, almost kissing her. Her words made him shudder; she would take him under any other circumstance but not now.

“A Saiyan is an alien race from the Planet Vegeta. We have superhuman abilities, such as seeing in the dark, super speed, strength, the works.” He said this in a teasing manner, as if to prove that he would be super in other things as well. “Trunks, focus.”

“I’m your Prince, remember?” Pan could feel herself blushing. Damn, he is good.

He felt his tongue on her neck, making her move away from him. “Prince Trunks, you need to stop. Why are you acting like this?”

He let out a small laugh. “Because you’re irresistible, and we’re alone in the dark.” He had a different demeanor compared to before. He smirked rather than smiled, stood casually rather than stoic, and his voice was flirtatious rather than prince-like. Pan groaned, annoyed with the situation and with herself. “Please…” Trunks let out an annoyed groan as well. “Fine. Ask away. But afterwards…”

“Yes, of course.” Yeah right. She was bolting out of here as soon as she could knock him out… or at least until he knocks out on his own. Last time, he was exhausted from the pain that he almost fell asleep the moment he lied down. “So, you say you are a Saiyan even though you look human.”

“We are humanoid, yes. I used to have a tail as a child, but my father got rid of it to hide our identities.”

“Why?”

“Would humans really accept aliens ruling over them?”

“How did your father become King then?”

“He conquered the land. He hid the fact he was not from here rather well.”

“And your headaches?” Trunks let out a laugh again. “That’s from you.”

“What?” Trunks walked over to her. “You just make me so crazy for you. I want you so bad, Panny.” Pan looked up at him. *Panny?* He was smiling, lovingly. He was no longer some lust-filled guy. “Stay with me.”

“What?” Trunks kissed her hand. “Stay in Vegeta with me. We may not know each other just yet, but you are powerful, independent. I could give you the freedom you seek here.” Trunks was struggling internally now. He was fighting to gain back control over himself. What kind of nonsense was this? To have the instinct to find a mate so desperately that you either rape her or ask her to marry you just like that? He was not like this. While he now knows the strength and power potential Pan holds, he would prefer getting to know her before making this request. If she says yes, however, he will get to know her more though…  
Pan surprised by the request he was making. “Plus, you would technically be a queen someday, so that gives you even more power.” While Pan did like that idea, she could not just accept this marriage proposal? Or whatever this was.

“Trunks, you’re not thinking straight. You seem drunk even.” Trunks laughed deeply into her neck now. “It’s Prince Trunks.”

“Ugh! Stay away!” Trunks backed off. He managed to break free for just that moment. He was now standing still, holding himself back, waiting for her to speak. *Don’t go…* He craved friendship. While his childhood was filled with riches, he was never allowed to maintain any close friends, only Bulla. The two struggled to socially interact with guest in a casual manner since they lacked that aspect. Pan could be someone he could trust. She already knows too…

Pan stared at the prince before her, noticing the stiffness. “Are you okay?” Trunks shook his head. “What’s wrong?” Trunks shook his head again. Pan took a step closer, making him back away.

Trunks took a deep breath and prepared himself for her decision. “Pan, I know we don’t… know each other. We just met.” He was losing his breath almost. “Saiyans have this… instinct. It makes them want to mate…” he noticed her eyes go wide. “Not like that… it’s more of a soulmate type thing.” Pan’s eyes now looked curious rather than suspicious. “Like my mother said, I need to wed before… I become king. It’s because I get like this when with someone… I’m connected to.” Pan was now confused.

“But you were like this before you even knew I was in your bedroom that night.” Trunks nodded. “It’s a coming of age thing. You were nearby. This started about a week ago. We must have come across… paths at some point…” He reached for his head, trying to stop the aching.

“Where are you going with this?” Trunks took a deep breath once more. “I hate the idea of this soulmate-seeking instinct… I do not wish to force someone to be…. with me because of this…” He took a step forward, testing himself, hoping he could reach close enough to grab her hand, hoping she would let him.

Pan’s heart starting racing as he got close and grabbed her hand. She was surprised she let him, but something told her he was in more control now… “Pan, I am asking you to give me a second chance with this. My mother… is sick and rushed this between us… I now realize that she must have known all along about… this connection.” He was struggling to speak; the headache was making him take more breaks for air now. He needed sleep.

“Regardless of all of this. I am giving you the choice. You can leave now, and we part ways from here. Or…” Trunks watched as her expression was growing sad now. He already had his answer. “You can stay in Vegeta, and we can start over.”

There was a great silence between them. They could hear the scurrying of the night creatures. The wind was blowing harder as well, which meant it was going to be a cold night.

Pan did not know what to do with this information. She could see him struggling to not abuse his power and just take her. They both knew he could, but he wouldn’t. It made him much more respectable. She never would have thought a prince would even look her way, but he did. He talked to her like a friend, what she desperately lacked and needed. However, she also wanted her freedom, to explore the world, to get stronger now that she knows it’s possible. She wanted to ask him to come with her, but that would never be allowed by his father. The prince needed to stay in his home… wait…

“I have to ask you something first.” Trunks opened his eyes as she took her hand back, not realizing he had closed them. “Yes?”

“How does me staying with you fix your problem?” Trunks sighed. “It will not until we lay in bed together.” Pan cocked an eyebrow, knowing he could barely see it in this darkness. “There is a special way of mating we do during sex. It would be the only way to stop it.” Pan hesitated. She could not believe she was even considering this…

“Let’s do it then.”

“What?!” Trunks was more concerned than confused now. Did she really just say that?

“Let’s have sex, mate, whatever you want to call it. But…” Trunks was dumbfounded; he couldn’t speak. “You will let me go.” Trunks blinked twice. “Pan, that’s not how-”

“You said that was all you needed to calm this instinct. It works. Your parents will never know, you become king, even find a wife afterwards without this worry happening with her.”

“Well, I cannot marry anyone else after this.” He said it as if he was actually agreeing with the idea. “No? Why is that?” Trunks sighed. He did not like having this talk with his father, so he especially did not like explaining it to someone who was most likely not a Saiyan. “You would be my soulmate. I would no longer care for anyone else.”

“Kings in the past have had many wives they did not sleep with.”

“Pan…”

“I’m joking. But c’mon. This solves both our problems. You want to stop being horny, and I want my freedom.” Trunks almost choked on his own spit. “Pan!”

“I am being honest.” Pan reached for his hand now. “Trunks let’s help each other out. Who knows, maybe I’ll come back and then we can work this out, but I don’t want to make any promises.” Trunks looked into her eyes. This would help, but this was breaking so many rules his father has enforced onto him. Still, he said, “Okay.” Pan smiled. She leaned in closer, waiting for him to do so as well. Trunks smiled back, wondering what the Hell was going through both their minds to even consider doing this. He reached to push her hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her.

It felt so damn good to feel her lips against his. They were so soft and wet. She leaned against him as he pulled her closer. It was a great sensation to feel her hips against his. Trunks moved both his arms from her hair, down her arms, slowly reaching behind her to touch her back. He could feel Pan tense up from his touches, exciting him all the more.

Pan was starting to lose her breath as he continued to touch and please her with his hands. Chills were sent down her back as he moved his fingers across her ear, down her neck, and towards her lips. This was a new experience for her, but she did not want to let that get in the way of this moment they were sharing. Trunks then grabbed her hands and moved them towards his hips. Pan decided to do what he was doing and moved her hands across his back, then gripped his pants to pull him closer. That small move made him bite her lip, which made her squirm.

Trunks was feeling better and better about this idea as they continued to kiss and feel each other’s bodies. He wanted to feel more of her already, but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable the entire time. Trunks moved his hands down slowly towards her neck, inching his way lower towards her right breast. He stopped shortly from it, waiting for her permission to continue.

Pan pressed her chest against his waiting palm, wanting to know what it felt like to have someone touch her in way that was without force. All her life, people have handled her without care and with malintent. Her own mother would rarely console her in fear her father would punish her. Thankfully, those painful memories were wiped away when she felt the tingling sensation of her breast being squeezed by her prince’s hand. She couldn’t help but shudder at the touch. She kissed him deeply now, forcing her tongue inside of him, tasting him all the more.

Trunks squeezed her breast even harder at the force. He then slid his hand over her other breast, growing even more excited at her shivering. He moved away from her lips, making her lean closer towards him. He smirked at her, then moved in to lick her neck from collarbone to her ear. He then whispered, “shall we head to the bedroom?” Pan let out a small moan, blushing, “Y-yes please…” Trunks lifted her up, having her legs wrap around him. He then took them into the secluded, makeshift bedroom. He laid her down and began kissing her all over again.

Pan let out a small yelp when he lifted her up so easily. He was really strong to have to make no effort in carrying her. As they entered her old “room,” she couldn’t help but begin to feel nervous. *I’m really going to do this… to Hell with it* Pan reached her arms out to grip Trunks’s hair, making him deepen the kiss. He snuck in his tongue from time to time, making her feel good all over. He rocked his hips against her, letting her feel him through his pants. He already felt big… Trunks broke the kiss, both of them panting for air, their hair already a mess. He smiled at her as he started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, teasingly. He watched at Pan bit her lip. He looked too good. She looked to good.

Pan decided to follow suit, stood up, and untied the jeweled belt from her wait. She then untied her dress from behind, letting it fall under her. As Trunks finished unbuttoning, his mouth dropped. The sight of her without the dress was beautiful. He reached over to her, noticing she got cold immediately. He then whispered in her ear, “It’s okay. I’ll make us warm in just a minute.” Pan smirked at him and let out a small giggle at the thought. He was good at this teasing. Noticing his opened shirt, she reached to run her hands through his hard body. He had a very toned body, muscle in all the right spots.

Trunks closed his eyes and let her feel him. This was new to him as well, and he was loving it. He knew what to do based on the stories he would read, but he was nowhere near experienced. He could only rely on instinct at this point. He let out a moan as she touched his groin through his pants. He looked at her, watching her smile at his reaction. He smiled too, out of breath from the sudden touch. “You can keep doing that…”

Pan decided to take advantage of that and continued rubbing him through his pants. He let out short breaths of air each time she tightened her grip around him. She rubbed his slowly at first, then picking up the pace little by little, driving him crazy. She was surprised when he grabbed her by the arms and laid her back onto the bed. He was kissing her like crazy now, filled with a caring lust. Pan wrapped her legs around him, making him go rougher with his tongue.

Trunks slid his hand down to her breast, down her right side, and then to her panties, where he felt her go tense. He immediately broke the kiss and asked, “Are you okay?” Pan looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes. It was sweet he was caring for her this much. He really did not want to just sleep around with someone he just met. While this may not have been his ideal scenario of mating, he was sure making the best of it for her. Pan blushed as she confessed, “This will be my first time…” Trunks’s eyes widen just a bit, unsure if Pan noticed from the darkness of the room. He then smiled and pressed his nose and forehead up against hers. “Me too…” Pan felt a sudden cold as shock filled her. He always commented on how he wanted to find the right person, but she did not believe he had not had sex, especially since it seemed like he was already a professional at this.

“Really?” Trunks chuckled. His laughed made her melt once more. *how am I supposed to leave this?”*

“Yes. I told you, we Saiyans mate with the right one and that is all.” Trunks then pecked her lips. “We will go as slow as we need to.” Pan smiled at him and nodded. Both reached in for another passionate kiss. This time, they focused on each other rather than any other body part. Tongue flicks, slight whispers in each other’s ears. They were enjoying their time together.

Trunks could not help but rock his hips against hers, making her whimper. He could feel his pants getting slightly wet from her. It was starting to make him go crazy. Trunks looked into her eyes as he slowly brought his hand back down and between them. This time, Pan didn’t tense up. She instead moaned at the sudden touch. Trunks let out a small groan and moved his hand closer to her panties. He moved his mouth lower to lightly bite her collarbone, forcing himself to stop from biting too hard. He had to mate with her at the right time… He moved his fingers to reach into her panties, feeling the sudden wetness against his fingertips. He almost drooled onto Pan the moment he felt her arch her back towards him. “You feel so good…”

Pan could not breathe. This was a completely new feeling to her. She never felt like this when she would do it to herself. She arched her back, inviting him to continue. Trunks gladly complied and started rubbing her clit, moving lower and stopping before he reached too far. He wanted to be inside her the right way. He continued to rub her, forcing moans out of her. He would notice her biting her lip as if to not scream, but he wanted to hear all of her. He lifted his fingers up to his mouth, tasting her sweetness with content. Pan blushed, gasping for air. She felt herself coming so close, but he was refusing to move quicker. She wanted him to continue, so she reached for his hand and brought it back down to her. Trunks felt himself turning red at her sudden move. If she wanted more, who was he to deny her that?

Trunks continued rubbing her slowly, but he now moved his hand quicker, doing small circles every now and then to make her squirm. He could feel how close she was, but he didn’t want her to finish just yet. He was enjoying experimenting on her, learning what makes her squirm, moan, tense up… He just wanted to hear her scream now… Just as he felt her tense up again, her sign of almost finishing, he slowed his pace. “T-trunks…”

Pan’s face was flushed in red, unable to think. All she wanted was release, but he was refusing. “Yes?” Pan let out a small groan. “P-please Prince Trunks…”

Trunks stopped at the mention of the word “prince.” It felt so good to hear her call him that. It gave him a sense of power he never wanted to accept. “As you wish my lady.” Trunks reached to kiss her with a harsh passion, biting her lip as he rubbed his hand on her clit faster and harder now. Pan was gasping for air at the sudden pleasure building up once more. It was much more intense now that he was going harder on her. She griped his hair harder now, making him bite his own lip and let out a groan. This view of him is just what she needed to see. Pan felt herself tense up and waited for bliss.

Trunks watched Pan’s face as it went from pleasure to pure satisfaction. She cried out, still trying to hold back from screaming. When he heard her cries build up, he waited for the right moment to insert one finger inside of her, only increasing her climax. Pan jumped at the unexpected intrusion. She could no longer keep herself quiet and let herself moan to her heart’s content. Trunks felt her walls tightening around his finger, eagerly waiting for her to full finish before swirling his finger around and removing his finger and bringing it up to his lips. Pan gasped at the move and smiled at him. He stared into Pan’s eyes as he licked his fingers, closing his eyes at the taste. She was still red from the fun and could feel herself blushing even harder now. It was a blessing they could not see each other that well.

Pan was out of breath and still enjoying the aftereffects of finishing. She could only stare at her prince- her prince? Pan shook her head. She watched as Trunks bent down to remove her panties. He then lifted her slightly to remove her bra. He eyed her up and down as he began unbuttoning his pants, letting them fall to the ground. Pan saw how big he was showing through his undershorts. He now removed his unbuttoned shirt and moved towards her. He kissed neck, then chest, breast, giving a quick flick to her nipple. He smirked at her when she shuddered. He moved to kiss her stomach and stopped right at her v-line.

Trunks couldn’t wait to take her. His instincts were kicking in hard, but he wanted to savor this moment. If there was a chance she would stay, he had to do this right. He had to make her believe it was the right decision. Trunks moved up to lie down next to her. She was completely naked in front of him. She was beautiful with her black hair in a mess now, her body starting to form shivers from her cooling down. Her face showing a lovely smile. “Are you okay?” Pan closed her eyes and smiled. She reached for his hand to grip. “Good. Do you wish to continue?” Pan turned to face him, “Yes.” Trunks smiled back and nodded and brought her close. He held her for a good minute before she looked up at him and kissed him.

They kissed and began the passion all over again. As Trunks rolled them over to be on top, he stared down at Pan’s face, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You’re beautiful.” Pan smiled sheepishly. “I’ll still be careful.”

“Does it hurt?” Trunks did not know how to reply to that one. “I have heard it does a little, but I will try my best to only give you pleasure and happiness.”

That last bit confused Pan a little. He was referring to something else, but she didn’t care. After this moment, she would be free. Trunks removed his shorts in an uncomfortable way, making the two of them laugh. “This is not how it’s supposed to go.” He said.

Pan helped him kick them off, only to be embarrassed as she saw him at full length. Trunks was blushing now, but quickly moved to be on top of her. He kissed her neck again, smelling her sweet scent, aching to mate with her. He lightly bit her neck, flicking his tongue against her. “Trunks…” He chuckled in her ear as he gave another lick. “I just want you already.”

“Then take me… please.” Trunks looked down and grabbed onto his shaft, tensing at the pleasure. He adjusted himself slightly to touch her, instantly shuddering at how wet she was. “Panny… this is too much for me.” Pan smiled. “It’s okay.”

He used his hand to guide himself closer to her, finding the right spot to enter. Pan moan at the touch of his tip against her clit. She was still sensitive from before, almost scaring her at the pleasure that is to come. She bit her lip as he slowly pressed himself closer. He felt good inside already; it felt right. He then whispered, “Are you ready?” Pan nodded, bracing herself for the pain she had heard from in stories. Trunks didn’t continue, so she opened her eyes to look at him. “It’s okay. Relax. It’ll hurt less if you do.” He then extended his hand to interlock with hers. Pan felt immediate relief, her body no longer tense. Trunks felt her ease up, so he decided to move his hips forward and enter her.

Both of clenched their hands together, still intertwined. Trunks couldn’t help but move ever closer inside. Pan let out a small moan and scream. Pan felt the tightness and hardness from him inside. It hurt, but not the hurt she had imagined. It made more sense to her now as to why, but it slowly faded away as he kept bucking his hips forward and back. He continued to do this slowly, taking his time in making sure she felt good and good only. “Oh Trunks…” she moaned. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer.

Trunks moaned as he felt her wall hit him. He was now fully deep inside and loved every bit of it. It was a wonder why he held off now, but he would never go back to change that. He loved that he was sharing this moment with her. He moved forward and back, a little harder each time. Both of them were moaning louder as the pleasure sored through their bodies. Pan felt Trunks growing inside her still, intensifying the pleasure. He then adjusted his movements, which caused her to scream out.

*Finally,…* he thought. He reached the spot that mattered most. He watched as Pan could not keep her mouth closed nor silent. She was in complete bliss as he quickened his pace ever so slightly. Trunks could feel himself getting closer and closer with each moan and with each push. He felt the blood leaving his head as he started to only think about finishing inside of her. As he was her gasp for air, Trunks wanted to intensify this even more. He quickened his pace suddenly and started going rougher. Pan could not help but wrap her arms around his neck now, her nails digging into his back, hopefully not drawing blood she thought. It felt so good to have him inside; it was indescribable. The rougher he got, the more she wanted. She bucked her hips a little bit, and that tossed him over the edge. Trunks moved even faster now, harder. Pan was moaning louder and louder, begging him to keep going, to finish them both. Trunks kissed Pan on the lips, then trailed towards her neck, never stopping his movements. “One last time…mmm… are you sure?” Pan nodded, not even thinking about what she had agreed to. She just wanted to feel him finish inside of her, tightening around him. Trunks then pushed himself further to keep going. He wanted to do this right as they both finished. Hearing Pan scream his name was just what he needed. Her breaths were quickening, her heartbeat was beating faster. Just as he felt he was going to cum, he felt Pan tense up and scream out. Trunks kept going, feeling himself cumming already, until he felt her walls tighten around, making him moan out as well. He felt himself releasing inside her, still moving back and forth to keep the pleasure going for both of them. He then reached to kiss her neck, slowing biting her. Pan did not flinch; she didn’t even feel pain. Trunks could taste her blood on his lips as he moved away, continuing to move. No longer able to take it, Pan urged him to stop.

Trunks almost collapsed on top of her but did his best to hold his grip. He looked at the mark he gave her and smiled. He then leaned in and gave her the sweetest kiss ever. Pan smiled during the next set of kisses. Who knew he could be this affectionate, this perfect?

“Trunks, please.” She laughed. Trunks gave her one last kiss and moved off of her, immediately trying to find his underwear. Pan reached for hers and went into the small bathroom to clean up, while Trunks lied down and relaxed. He felt so content that he did this and couldn’t wait for her return.

After a few moments, Pan came out completely dressed in her normal clothing. She found the prince asleep, snoring almost. It was cute. She watched as he breathed in and out, remembering how fast those breaths were a short moment ago. She then realized she had to go now…

If she waited, and he woke up, he would try to convince her stay. Or worse, she would hesitate to leave. This was truly a perfect night, and she wanted to keep it that way for both of them. Deciding it was for the best, Pan gently kissed his lips, watching him slightly smile. She then went into the kitchen, grabbed a small piece of paper and pen, and wrote:

My dearest Prince,

Thank you for being ever so understanding. Your love is great and will forever be engraved in my memory, in my heart. I apologize for leaving as you sleep, but I am sure you will understand why. Stay humble, for that is your greatest strength. You will truly make a wonderful and noble king.

Your dearest,

Pan Son

Pan folded the letter and set her bandana on top of it, letting a small tear fall down her cheek. But no, she had to be strong. She had to get through this, and so did he. With one last look into the room, she smiled at Prince Trunks. She then grabbed her hood and took her leave…

So, I am terribly sorry this came out so late. I just could not find a way to end this chapter without some fun involved. I hope I still have some readers out there ;-;

I will start working on the next chapter soon enough and hopefully upload sooner than this one. Please leave a review. It can get a little discouraging :’)

Thank you!


	8. The Tournament

Author’s Note: DBZ is not mine. Hi everyone! I really wanted to keep a consistent schedule with my writing, but my grandmother passed away last week. I had to take care of some things. Hopefully, I can still bring you more chapters and continue with this story. Please read and review, I would like to take suggestions as well. If you review, I could also give you a mention!

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Tournament

Trunks was ready. He was prepared to win. He was prepared to show his kingdom the true power of their future king. He looked at himself in the mirror as he dressed himself in his fighting clothes. He wore a dark blue, black almost, body suit with black boots and a black tank top over it. He put on his black training pants over the suit as well. As he made eye contact with himself, he felt a tug at his heart. Trunks closed his eyes and shook his head. He forced himself to not go there. Not today. Enough was enough. He noticed that his eyes were still red from last night. Sighing, he tied his hair into a formal, low ponytail. Trunks grabbed the white cape from his chair next to him and stepped out of his room.

The crowds were loud, each side cheering for their own. This tournament was grand and exciting. It has been 8 months since the announcement of the tournament, and every participant has been training for this moment. Each side had 8 competitors, a total of 16 of the strongest fighters in both kingdoms. Each competitor had to fight for the right to participate, and they each proved their worth. An announcer turned on the microphone at last, “Greetings both kingdoms! I have the greatest privilege of being your announcer for this grand and marvelous tournament hosted by the great, King Goku!” The crowd from Kakarot cheered while the Vegetans respectfully clapped. “Now, we have to go over the rules and history of the tournament one last time before our fighters can begin their stretches!” The crowd grew silent.

“This tournament has been a tradition in Kakarot to determine who shall be the next king when King Goku is no longer with us. When King Bardock took control of this land, he wanted his people to all have a fair shot of becoming king or queen. Therefore, he created this tournament where his eldest son would participate for the throne. Should he win, the bloodline continued to be royal, but should he lose, a new bloodline would take over. King Goku won his tournament for his family, and now Prince Goten will participate in this tournament to fight for the throne!” Everyone cheered again. The crowd was insane. “Now, for the rules!” The crowd grew silent once more.

“Rule number one! There shall be no killing of any civilian within the tournament’s borders. This border goes past the arena by 10 miles. Please, respect each other and take strong consideration when fighting.” Everyone whispered to each other, wondering if someone would really dare to kill another during a match. “Rule number two! This area has been chosen for its neutrality. This means that none of us are Kakarots nor Vegetans. We are all neutral here, and there shall be no promoting either kingdom.” Everyone thought this was fair. They were here for a fight, not a war. “Rule number three! Participants will be selected at random to fight one another, one at a time. This means that there is a strong possibility you will be fighting someone who is from your own kingdom. Because of neutral territory, this was the only way to make it fair game.” Fine by everyone as well. “Rule number four! Fighters! In order to successfully win a match, you must knock your opponent out of the ring and onto the ground below. Otherwise, they are still in, regardless if they are conscious or not. In the case both opponents fall out of the ring, they will both be disqualified as decided by both kings.” Trunks stood next to the fighters now. Each one of them were listening intently, not noticing his arrival. Good. “Rule number 5! The victor shall be granted any wish so long as they agree to a sparring match against King Goku!” People were now confused. This was not a previously mentioned rule. Trunks knew about it from his father, but it was not public knowledge. Whatever. He can take the king of Kakarot. “Rule number six! The final rule! The victor of this tournament will be crowned king of Kakarot if they so wish! Yes, this is optional!” The Vegetans laughed at the idea of someone not taking the throne, but the Kakarots seemed pleased with the idea of keeping the bloodline with Goku. “Fighters! People! We shall begin the tournament in one hour!”

The microphone turned off and everyone began talking amongst each other. It was then that the fighters noticed the prince of Vegeta. One of them smirked and walked towards him. He had orange hair and was 6ft tall. He had a very muscular build under a full, black Gi and white boots. Trunks continued to look ahead at the arena. “Well, look here, men. The prince of Vegeta,” more men started to face him. Another man, much shorter than him with a bald head, similar black GI and white boots stepped forward. “He’s no prince here, Recoome. Just another pretty boy.” They all laughed. “You’re right Guldo!” Trunks paid no attention to them. Then, Recoome stepped closer, “What? Are we too low of a level to even receive acknowledgement?” Trunks shrugged. He had no business with them.

“C’mon guys, leave him alone. We’re all here on good terms.” Trunks didn’t recognize the voice, but he knew who it was. The men immediately stood up straight and backed away from Trunks. “No need for that, we’re on neutral grounds.” He then walked over to Trunks. He was about his height with short black hair and was wearing an orange GI. His GI had the royal mark of Kakarot and a white cape around him, guaranteeing who he was. “I’m sorry about that.” Trunks turned to face him. “No need for apologies. I’m Trunks.”

“Goten.” The two men shook hands in greetings, surprising everyone in the room. They didn’t expect the two princes to get along. Both wearing their white capes, a sign of peace, they stared outside towards the arena. “I believe the princess of Vegeta is also joining us today?” Trunks nodded. He then saw Goten reaching into his pocket and looked down. “She is, but she takes forever to get dressed.” At that moment, the doors opened to reveal the princess with blue hair. Her beauty was well known and sought after within their home. She was wearing a dark blue training GI, similar to Trunks’s with a white cape, but she had dark red boots with a dark red belt wrapped around her waist. Her hair was in two French braids that were wrapped around the two sides of her head and made its way to the back in a tight bun. She had given herself bangs, Trunks noticed, that covered the side of her face.

Trunks smiled at her, “Welcome, Bulla.” She smiled, blushing slightly when she noticed Goten. “Well, hello.” Goten nodded and greeted her formally. Trunks noticed their odd interaction and would question Bulla about it later. The microphone turned on once more, “Sorry for the interruption, but the Royal families have arrived at their designated areas!” Everyone cheered and the microphone turned off again. He then pulled Bulla over to the side. “Why are you late?” Bulla pulled her arm away. “You think I can pull this off in only an hour? It takes time to look this good, brother.” Trunks rolled his eyes. “This is not a beauty contest, Bulla. Why are you wearing makeup?” Bulla crossed her arms. She had black eyeliner and red lipstick, along with some foundation. It was simple but looked beautiful on her. “I am the princess of Vegeta. I am expected to look pretty.”

“Whatever. Please take this seriously. We have been training almost nonstop for this.” Bulla waved her hand and nodded. “Of course. I want this too.” She was serious. Trunks then moved away to return to his original spot but noticed Goten was gone. He then felt something pull at him from inside. His body tensed up almost at the feel of it. It felt familiar. *What?* He looked behind him and saw a fighter in a weird outfit, with a mask on. Something told him to take the vacant seat next to them. They still had about 45 minutes before the fight, so he didn’t see the harm in figuring out who this was and why he was getting such a strange feeling from them. He also noticed he couldn’t read their ki. *That’s such a high-level skill* Sitting down, he noticed the fighter move slightly away. “I’m not going to bite.” He said jokingly. The fighter then sat up straight and looked ahead. This person was oddly dressed. They had on a royal purple mask with a gold trim that hid most of their face. Their black hair was visible but short. Their outfit was a white gown with a lavender body suit underneath. They had knee high, white boots, which made Trunks think this was a female fighter.

“What’s your name?” The fighter stayed quiet. He was getting nowhere with her. He turned to face Bulla who was smiling. Trunks rolled his eyes. It was not what he wanted. He noticed that the fighter was gripping her gown. “I’m surprised you wore a gown for a fight. Won’t that restrict you.” They shrugged. He still felt tense around her but wasn’t sure why. “Trunks?” He looked up immediately and found his sister surrounded by three men. Great. Trunks stood up, “Excuse me.” The fighter nodded.

He marched over to the men and pulled them back, standing in front of his sister who looked annoyed. “Hey watch it! There’s no fighting before the tournament.” Trunks smirked. “The rule is you can’t kill.” Bulla gripped his arm. “What are you doing?” she whispered. The man looked extremely upset now. He was very tense. Trunks looked confused. “Move it, pretty boy. I saw her first.” Trunks moved Bulla behind him. “Excuse me?” The man was about to punch him, but he moved them out of the way. “Enough!” Everyone looked back and found the match coordinator with his arms crossed. He was here to announce who would be fighting who. Trunks immediately moved him and his sister away from the group. “What happened?” Bulla shook her head. “I don’t know. They just surrounded me and started asking if I was taken.” Trunks shook his head. “Screw them.”

“If everyone could please take a seat while I draw up the match bracket.” Trunks took Bulla’s hand and walked over to the back, away from everyone. He noticed the female fighter had moved to another seat with another man, leaving two vacant seats for him and his sister. “Who’s the girl?” She asked. “No one. I just had a weird feeling about her.” Bulla nudged his arm with hers playfully. “Ohh, is it time for big brother to find his mate.” Trunks’s eye twitched a bit. He clenched his fist. Bulla backed off. “Sorry. I know we get tense about it, but you seem way worse than what father explained.” Trunks shrugged. Once the coordinator finished, he had half of the group pull a small ball from a box. Each ball contained a number that represented another person. They were then handed a number to pin on themselves. “Whoever your number is, that is who you will fight. I will note it down now.”

He moved towards his board and requested names. After a short while, they finished. The list followed:

1\. Mighty Mask vs Tien

| 

5\. Yamcha vs Marron  
  
---|---  
  
2\. Launch vs Jeice

| 

6\. Guldo vs Goten  
  
3\. Valese vs Krillin

| 

7\. Bulla vs Vicente  
  
4\. Trunks vs Recoome

| 

8\. Garen vs Burter  
  
Trunks noticed he would be fighting Recoome. *Easy win* he thought to himself. As he analyzed the matchups, he realized this would be an easy win, at least up until he would have to fight Goten or his own sister. He also noticed the name, ‘Mighty Mask.’ He assumed it was the female fighter from earlier. He wondered how much of a fight she could put up. Bulla was getting excited. “I was so worried we would have to fight each other.” Trunks chuckled. “Well, if you beat Goten, we probably will.” Bulla looked at the bracket list once more and grew serious. “I might have to fight Goten?” Trunks nodded. “You should do well against him. If we do go against each other, you know the plan.” Bulla nodded. Trunks will take the win.

Their hour was over. It was time to start. Everyone was warmed up and ready to go. Each contestant walked to the middle of the arena. It was a large, white platform with individual square tiles. Everyone cheered at the contestants, half from Vegeta and half from Kakarot. “Everyone! These are your fighters!” One by one, he named each fighter. The crowd was extremely loud when they named the two princes and the princess, but they were confused when Mighty Mask was announced. He noticed his father stand in his box up top and walk out. After 5 minutes, he saw him in the announcer’s box and whisper something in his ear. Kakarot showed up a few moments later. The three men were talking. Everyone started to grow silent. “What do you think they’re talking about, brother?” Trunks shook his head and crossed his arms. “I’m not sure. I’m assuming it’s about Mighty Mask.” Bulla was confused.

The two kings returned to their respective boxes, and the announcer spoke, “So we had a slight mix up with the signup sheets. It appears we have two contestants that are not from either kingdom. They are both from a small village outside of Kakarot and Vegeta borders called Satan. “I thought this tournament was for the kingdoms only?” Trunks was confused as well. “I thought so too.”

“It was decided by both kings to allow them to participate, deeming it fair.” The crowd then grew excited once more. They just wanted entertainment. “Now, if all but the first two contestants could kindly return to the waiting room.” Everyone but Mighty Mask and Tien left.

The two fighters moved across the arena, facing the other. Tien was a disciplined, reclusive, and heavily devoted martial artist from Vegeta. He stood proudly in his green GI pants, shirtless, and black boots. He was tall, bald, and had a third eye in the center of his forehead. Tien is a descendent from the Three-Eyed people. They were a race that used to control the area that was now Vegeta. Their race gladly allowed King Vegeta to take over as long as their people were welcomed and allowed to practice their beliefs. Tien spoke, “Why do you wear a mask in a tournament that decides the future king of Kakarot? Shouldn’t the people know their potential king?” Mighty Mask stayed quiet and got into a fighting position. Tien cracked his knuckles, “Very well.” He got into his own fighting stance. “Fighters! You may begin!” At the moment the microphone turned off, Tien dashed forward. Mighty Mask stayed in position, waiting for his attack. When Tien got close, he appeared behind Mighty Mask and went to sweep their legs. Mighty Mask jumped and landed behind him, then immediately karate chopped his neck. Tien’s eyes widened then closed as he fell onto his knees. He then fell forward. The crowd was in shock. Trunks and Bulla moved closer to the window in shock as well. Mighty Mask then grabbed Tien by the back of his pants and dragged his limp body outside of the arena platform. The crowd was silent. A medic appeared to check on Tien. They then gave a thumbs up after reading his pulse. “Mighty Mask is the winner!” The crowd slowly clapped and then cheered, excited to know who this warrior was. Mighty Mask then walked back inside. “Next contestants!”

Trunks stared at her as she stepped inside. She turned to look at him and smirked. Trunks got chills. Something wasn’t right about this person. He felt cold looking at her now. “Trunks, snap out of it.” He heard Bulla’s whisper and looked forward. Launch and Jeice were up next. “Do you know them?” Trunks shook his head. They must both be from Kakarot. “Fighters begin!” The two fighters immediately started throwing punches and kicks to one another. Launch had purple hair, and a green shirt with khaki shorts. She had her hair tied up with a red ribbon. Jerice had white hair and an orange tint to his skin. He had a black body suit and white boots. Jeice punched Launch hard in the face. She stumbled back, wiping the blood from her face. Before she could move forward, she stopped. She then started making a funny face. The crowd was confused now. What was going on with her ? She then let out a sneeze, which caused her hair to turn yellow. She smirked at her opponent. Her attitude was now completely different. “Wait, Launch!” Jeice seemed to understand what had just happened, as did some of the other Kakarot fighters. Launch did not hold back as she kicked and punched Jeice with a fury. Jeice was no longer fighting back, only defending. Then, she kicked Jeice in the face, far enough to make him fall out of the arena. The match was over. “Launch is the winner!” The crowd cheered again.

Bulla looked at Trunks. “Looks like this will be an interesting tournament after all.” Trunks nodded. He paid no attention to Launch as she returned to the room. She was still angry and was giving attitude to anyone who looked at her. “She could probably help out that urge, Trunks.” Trunks glared at Bulla for even daring to make such a comment. Granted, she didn’t know, but she should not be poking fun at this time. Trunks closed his eyes as a small memory hit him of that night, of her smile. He clenched his fists. *Not now!*

“Next up, Krillin and Valese!” Krillin was rather short for a warrior, he was bald and had an orange GI, similar to Goten’s but not of royalty. Two strange features were that he had no nose and six dots on his forehead, the mark of a monk. Valese was from Vegeta and was strong , but she still needed more time. She was dipsy at times, which can cause her downfall, but she did have a strong sense of strategy. Once the match began, Krillin attacked Valese with a swift blow to the gut, making Valese cross her arms around her stomach and stumbled back. He then kicked her in the face, making her fall to the floor. Bulla scoffed. “I don’t know why father insisted on picking her.” Krillin smiled at her. “No hard feelings right?” Valese scowled and kicked Krillin off his feet. She then immediately grabbed his shirt and threw him out of the ring and into a wall. “Hold on folks! He is not on the ground yet!” Krillin grew angry and pushed himself out of the hole in the wall. He then jumped back onto the ring. Everyone was surprised at the jump. No way could a human do such a thing. Valese was too much in shock that she backed away, but it was no use. Krillin got to her and punched her hard. Valese called out, “I’m done! Please!” Krillin stopped. “You have to step out of the ring.” Valese agreed and just jumped out! The Vegetans were all disappointed, Bulla rolled her eyes and no longer watched, King Vegeta was shouting in his box until the queen quieted him down.

Next up was Trunks and Recoome. Bulla wished him good luck. He didn’t need it. Recoome was an idiot, and Trunks had a lot of rage left inside of him. He needed luck in holding back, not winning. Recoome was now laughing. “Looks like it’s you and me, pretty boy!” He then danced on his side of the arena. Trunks stood still. “Ready! Begin!” Trunks stayed in placed as Recoome came after him. He tried landing a punch on Trunks’s stomach, but he didn’t flinch. Recoome was in shock as Trunks smirked at him, his eyes shifted in color. Was that right? Suddenly, Recoome freaked out at what he saw. The crowd was confused as he started backing up. Trunks walked over to him. “I’m sorry, Prince Trunks! I’m sorry!” Trunks cocked his head. “What are you apologizing for? Fight.” Recoome shook his head. Trunks sighed in frustration and kicked Recoome in the face, barely moving his own body. Recoome fell back. Trunks appeared behind him and picked him up, making him stand. He then punched him in the back. Trunks grabbed his head and brought his back down onto his knee. At that moment, Recoome lied flat on his stomach. Trunks kicked him once more, making him go flying out of the ring. “What an excuse of a fighter.” There was a huge cheer from the crowd as the beloved prince beat his opponent. He smiled and waved at everyone, forcing himself to keep up his appearance. “Prince Trunks is the winner of this round!”

Trunks walked back and stood next to his sister. “You might want to adjust your hair.” Trunks looked at his reflection and found his hair out of place by just the slightest bit. He ignored it. He watched as Yamcha and Marron stepped into the arena. “How has Marron been on her training?” Bulla said, “She is definitely stronger than Yamcha.” Trunks laughed. Yamcha may have hope for himself, but he wasn’t strong. Marron was of an elite class in Vegeta. She trained almost as hard as Trunks and Bulla did, and she would probably be at their level if she were a Saiyan. Marron was found outside the Vegetan border as a young infant. When asked where her parents were, she uttered the words, “18?” The words meant nothing to the guards and nothing to Marron now. She was a proud Vegetan who wanted to prove herself. Her conviction is what allowed her to climb the ranks.

As soon as the match began, Marron kicked Yamcha out of the ring. The fight was over in less than 5 seconds. The Vegetans were not surprised, but the Kakarots were. Marron was definitely one of the toughest here.

Guldo and Prince Goten were up next. From Kakarot, it was expected that the two had a plan to let Goten win. Surely enough, once the match started, Guldo tried to throw some kicks and punches, Goten dodging each one. He then smiled and punched Guldo in the face. The punch was strong enough to make Guldo fly out of the ring. Goten walked over to the edge and called out, “You okay, Guldo?” Guldo nodded and then fainted. Goten winced as he realized he may have punched him too hard. Bulla cheered along with the other Kakarots, making Trunks stare at her. “You’re cheering for him?” Bulla calmed down a bit. “Sorry, I am getting excited.” Trunks disregarded it as Goten came back inside. He nodded at him in approval. Goten did the same.

It was now his sister’s turn to go up against one of their own. “Go easy on him, Bulla. You know the plan.” Bulla nodded. She stepped into the ring with Vicente, another proud warrior from their Kingdom. It was a shame they had to go up against each other, but they both didn’t mind. He will gladly take the fall for her to win. Vicente was Bulla’s formal teacher and dancing instructor. He taught her how to use dance as a fighting style. The uniqueness of the technique allowed Bulla to have the advantage since most would not know how to counter it. Vicente was also a proud Vegetan that grew up poor and made his way up by displaying his loyalty to his clientele. Bulla discovered his dancing class once day while she was sneaking into town. She wanted to dance ever since, and her father could not say no. It was then that the King realized Vicente was also a fighter, and he knew his daughter needed to learn how to defend herself.

“My dearest princess.” Bulla nodded in acknowledgement. As soon as the fight began, Vicente stepped forward, Bulla swiftly kicked her leg up and brought it back down onto Vicente’s head, bringing him down. She waited for him to stand. Once he did, he tried punching her multiple times, Bulla gracefully dodging each one. Trunks smiled. Everything his sister did was done with beauty and purpose. He was definitely proud of her in that regard. Finally, Vicente threw one more punch. Bulla caught his arm with both hands, turned around, and threw him over her, making him land on his back. It was one swift motion that the crowd stared in awe. Vicente smiled. “Go ahead, princess. I am so proud.” Bulla smiled. She picked him up and slowly placed him on the ground. The crowd was so happy now to see such a kind warrior. Bulla waved her hand in the air in victory. She turned to face her parents who were both smiling at her and then at her brother who gave her a thumbs up. She then waved at who he thought was him but as he turned to face behind him, he noticed Goten put his arm down. *Something is up between these two. Great.* Trunks knew this meant trouble for them later. Bulla walked back inside and hugged her brother.

Garen and Burter were up next. Garen had the male version of what Mighty Mask was wearing, a dark purple body suit. He had a white GI over it and black boots with dark brown hair and green eyes. Burter was very tall with a black body suit, black boots, and very dark blue hair, dyed unevenly. “Make sure you watch this Garen guy. I have a feeling he’ll be your opponent.” Bulla nodded and kept focused on him.

“Fighters! You may begin!” Garen threw himself at Burter, who waited for the blow. He then tried kicking Garen, but Garen jumped over his kick, and landed on his shoulders. With his hands, he grabbed Burter’s chin and pulled back, making both of them fall onto their backs. Garen now had a grip on Burter’s neck with his legs. Kakarot’s crowd was calling out Garen for using such a hold while the Vegetans were curious about where these fighters were from. Burter was trying to call it quits, but Garen waited until he knocked out. Once he went limp, he stood up and tossed Burter out of the ring, ending the match. The announcer spoke, “Garen is the winner! He used a legal move citizens!”

Garen dusted off his clothes and walked back into the room. Trunks was confused. Both of them were quick and used simple knock out moves, meaning they couldn’t be that strong. Bulla should definitely win so long as she kept her distance. “We will now take a short break! Come back in 2 hours!” Everyone stood from their seats and headed outside where food vendors were just finished setting up. There were also a few activities for people to enjoy while they waited for the next set of fights.

Trunks and Bulla decided to grab some lunch before their next fight. The two found Mighty Mask and Garen in the same line as they were. “Still wearing a mask, I see.” Bulla commented. If they were refusing to reveal themselves, then they are probably trouble. “We can’t let them win. I don’t trust them.” Bulla agreed. They got their food and walked past them, completely ignoring them. When Trunks and Bulla got to the front to grab their food, Goten came by. “Hey guys! Didn’t know you guys favored meat.” Trunks and Bulla looked at him strangely. Goten blushed. “Sorry, it’s just that we try not to eat meat.” They still looked confused. “Well you know, cause of the whole sai-” Bulla covered his mouth with hers. Trunks glared at him, grabbed their food, and moved away. “Are you trying to get caught?” asked Bulla. Goten scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

As they ate, Trunks asked, “You don’t eat meat?” Goten shook his head. “We try not to on most occasions, saving it for special occasions.” Bulla took a big bite out of her chicken leg. “This can be considered special.” Goten shrugged. “What do you guys think about the two strangers?” Trunks swallowed. “We were hoping you had some insight on them.”

“Sorry, I know nothing about them, and neither does my father, but he welcomes all challengers.” Trunks nodded. His father explained that that would one day be the downfall of King Goku, his desire to fight anyone. “Well, we should get going-” Trunks said as he stood up. Bulla grabbed his arm. “Really? Why are you in such a rush?” Trunks glared at her and took his arm back. “Bulla, this isn’t a game.” Bulla pouted. “Fine. Stay, but I’m leaving.” He left.

“What’s with him?” Bulla shrugged. “He hasn’t found his mate yet, so I’m assuming it’s that.” Goten looked confused. “I’m sorry. What?” Bulla looked at him and cocked her head. “You know, that whole ‘Saiyan’ thing we go through to find a mate? Don’t you get headaches at night and get all grumpy?” Goten still looked confused. “I mean yeah, but I don’t get like him.” Bulla was confused. “Well, you might next year since you’re about a year younger than him.” Goten looked a little scared. “That is deeply concerning if that’s an actual thing.” Bulla nodded. She then smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. “I’ll be here when you need me though.” She said.

Trunks walked the area, throwing away his plate once he was done. He didn’t understand why he was so upset. *It should have worked. I did what I was supposed to do. Why do I still crave this?* Trunks put his hands in his pockets. As he continued to walk, someone bumped into him. It was a younger woman. “Oh! I am so sorry, Prince Trunks.” Trunks put up a fake smiled and waved it off. “No need to apologize. I was not watching where I was going.” The woman giggled. “Let me make it up to you, my prince.” Trunks winced, stopping himself from showing it too much. The words hit harder than he had expected. “It’s okay. I already ate.” She giggled once more. “Well, actually, I was hoping to make it up to you another way.” She then had this sexual vibe coming from her. Trunks looked at her; she was attractive and all, but he felt nothing for her. He can only think of _her_. “I’m sorry, but I have to go.” He walked away, leaving the woman to pout.

As he tried making his way back to the waiting room, he found Garen right outside the doors. “Excuse me.” He said as he tried going between them, but Garen stopped him. “I’m sorry,” he said in such a deep, smooth voice. “But I cannot let you in.” Trunks raised an eyebrow at him as if daring him to try and stop him. “Mighty Mask is doing a quick change. She will be out in a second.” Trunks complied and moved out of the way. He crossed his arms as he stood waiting for this person to walk out. “So where are you two from?” he decided to ask. Garen looked at him as if he had stolen something from him. “Yes?” he asked.

“You really are something, Trunks.” Trunks glared at him. “If you don’t want to say, then by all means, just say so.” The two grew quiet. After a few minutes, Trunks was growing impatient. “Why is she taking so long?” Garen glared. “Don’t speak as if she matters to you.” Trunks was confused. Why was this guy so upset? Before he could speak, Mighty Mask stepped out. She now had a red GI with a red mask and a gold trim around it. Her belt was gold as well, her boots black. When she saw Trunks, she immediately looked away. “Ready?” Garen asked. Mighty Mask nodded and took Garen’s extended arm. That made Trunks angry. He felt himself tense up as she grabbed onto him. *What the hell?* He wanted to go and grab her and take her away from him, but he didn’t know why. Then it dawned at him as he looked at her from behind. Sticking out from her back pocket was a piece of orange cloth…

As it was now time for everyone to settle down once more, Bulla arrived in the room before anyone else could. She found her brother sitting down alone in the far back. She noticed his head was somewhere else. “Trunks?” He immediately looked up and saw his sister with concern in her eyes. He stood up and greeted her. “How was your date?” Bulla was confused. “Sister, please. I know you have something going on with Goten. I just want to know how you managed to even meet him?” Bulla blushed hard now. “It’s not like that, okay. We’re not even together.” Trunks raised an eyebrow at her. “I swear! We just met today. We had a… moment.” Trunks was now confused. “Wait, is he your?” she punched him hard. “No! At least I don’t think so. He didn’t even know about mating when I brought it up.” Trunks rubbed his arm as he watched more people enter the room. “Well just make sure you stay focused.” Bulla nodded, annoyed that he would think that of her.

“Alright, good citizens of Kakarot and Vegeta! It is now time for the next set of fighters to come on down!” The fighters stepped onto the arena. “We know the victors of the last rounds and will commence in order!” The fighters bowed at the audience and took their leave. “If everyone could please look to the center of the stage!” Everyone did so as a large box-like thing was now in the center on the arena, hanging from a large wire. Suddenly, the people could see a bracket of those who won and lost, and those who were going to fight next. Everyone was indeed surprised. “This was completed by none other than Queen Bulma of Vegeta! She calls this the Television! Here you will see who is up next!” The bracket now showed:

1\. Mighty Mask vs Launch

| 

3\. Marron vs Goten  
  
---|---  
  
2\. Krillin vs Trunks

| 

4\. Bulla vs Garen  
  
“Fighters! Return to the waiting room, all except for Mighty Mask and Launch!” Everyone did as they were told. Trunks looked back at Mighty Mask, who caught him staring. She looked away again. He felt a tug at his heart. It couldn’t be her, could it? Why would she come here, knowing he would be here?

Launch still had her yellow hair, which meant she was still in her mean attitude. This meant Mighty Mask might have an actual challenger. “She’ll win.” Trunks stated. Bulla looked at him. “Who?” Trunks gestured at Mighty Mask. Bulla was confused. “How do you know that?” As those words came out, the fight began. Both girls went for each other. Launch ducked a blow from Mighty Mask and came back with her own punch. Mighty mask dodged the punch, and kicked into Launch’s stomach, causing Launch to spit out. Launch was getting angrier now. “Oh, now you’ve done it!” As Launch ran towards Mighty Mask, Mighty Mask leaped into the air. People were staring at her in awe now as she landed ever so gracefully behind Launch. “What are you?!” exclaimed Launch, but as she was about to run towards Mighty Mask again, she stopped. She made a funny face again. The crowd of Kakarot started chanting ‘no, don’t do it!’ But it was no use. Launch let out a small sneeze, and her hair was back to purple. Her demeanor far different now. “Huh?” She looked almost confused. She turned to see Mighty Mask and was now too shy to do anything. Mighty Mask stepped forward as Launch prepared herself for a fight. However, Mighty Mask wasted no time. She vanished and reappeared right behind her, knocking her out using the same move she used on Tien. Launch fell onto her face, and Mighty Mask threw her out of the ring. “Mighty Mask is the winner!” Everyone but Trunks and Bulla cheered.

“You might fight her, Trunks.” Trunks ignored his sister. He didn’t want to fight her. “Trunks?” He looked at her, blinking away his thoughts. “Are you okay?” Trunks nodded and watched Mighty Mask return. This time, she smiled at him, proudly. He was too confused to smile back, making her look away.

“Up next! Krillin and Trunks!” Trunks readily stepped onto the arena with Krillin on the opposite end of him. Krillin looked ready. Trunks knew he was more than ready. “Sorry, your highness, but I cannot allow a Vegetan to take the throne.” Trunks chuckled. The crowd grew quiet as if they knew this would be a fight worthwhile. “Ready! Begin!” The two lunged towards each other, punches aimed for each of their faces, while they each dodged the other. Trunks was surprised this little guy can hold his own, but this was nothing still. As Krillin kept throwing punches at him, Trunks blocked or dodged each blow with ease. He turned just the slightest to face his sister, only to find Mighty Mask next to her. She was watching him…

Trunks suddenly went flying across the arena, stopping at just the edge. The crowd was going crazy for him to stand. Trunks shook his head. *Dammit* He looked up at his father, watching his face get filled with disappointment. He can’t let this guy win over a distraction. Now enraged that he was distracted, Trunks got up and launched himself at Krillin, throwing his own punches at him. Krillin could barely keep up with him. Krillin vanished and reappeared behind Trunks, but it was no use. Trunks vanished and appeared behind Krillin now, who was in shock. Trunks kicked Krillin on his back, causing him to stumble forward and hurt like hell. He then grabbed Krillin and punched him in the face hard, over, and over until he was bleeding profusely. At this point, the medics blew their whistles, signaling Trunks to stop. Trunks continued to beat Krillin into the ground, he had no reason to stop. Before the medics could get to him, Trunks let out a small growl and threw Krillin out of the ring. The medics rushed towards Krillin. Everyone stayed quiet as they waited to see if Krillin was still alive. Trunks knew he was, since he can read his ever so faint ki, so he walked back to the room.

Bulla just stared at him in complete shock. “What the hell, Trunks?” He shrugged. He had so much anger at the thought of Mighty Mask being who he thought she was. “He’ll live.” Shortly after, the announcer came back on. “Krillin is alive, which means Prince Trunks is the victor of this round!” The Vegetans cheered loudly, while the Kakarots were in full concern over Krillin, the King’s best friend. Trunks, of course didn’t know this until he received message that King Goku wanted to speak with him. Trunks accepted despite his sister’s protests.

King Goku stood firmly in an orange GI and white cape. “Prince Trunks.” Trunks nodded at him, bowing. “I understand the rules state one shall not kill, but-” Trunks stopped him. “I did not kill, Krillin. I understand he is your best friend, but that does not stop anyone from fighting as allowed. If he were my sister, I would still fight the same way.” King Goku looked deeply upset now. “Trunks. Do not make me ban you from this tournament.” Trunks shrugged. “I did nothing wrong.” He then left, leaving King Goku confused and concerned.

When Trunks returned, Bulla hugged him. “What is wrong, brother?” Trunks held onto her hands. “The fight got to me. I’ll be okay.” At least for now. “How is Marron holding up?” Bulla turned to face the fight. “She is fighting the prince of Kakarot. She lost the moment the fight started.” As she finished those words, Goten knocked Marron out of the ring. She held her own rather well, but it was no use. Trunks felt concern for her. She wanted to beat the prince just to prove she should be captain of the guards. They noticed her walk angrily away, while Goten returned to the room.

“Bulla, remember.” She nodded. “Keep my distance. Got it.” Bulla walked out onto the arena alongside Garen. The two then split off and faced each other. Bulla cracked her knuckles, far from lady-like. She was serious now. Garen smirked. “Sorry, princess. There is no room for mercy here.” Bulla chuckled and got into a fighting stance. “Fighters! Begin!” Garen launched himself at Bulla, screaming as if powering up his punch, Bulla just barely dodged it. She was surprised at how quick he was. Next, tried kicking her, but she jumped away. *Keep your distance* she reminded herself. She watched him launch himself again, except this time she launched herself as well. When he was about to grab her arm, she immediately jumped up and cartwheeled over him, then spun and kicked his back, pushing him even further. The momentum making him almost fall out of the arena. Garen growled and leaped forward to attack Bulla. She waited for him. At the right moment, she took a deep breath and waited. She predicted his next attack. He appeared right in front of her, then behind her. She stayed still, waiting for his kick. As she felt his ki nearing hers, she vanished. Garen’s kick hit air, making him stumble. He looked around, unable to find her. He then decided to look up and found her right above him. She aimed her foot at his face and knocked him down. Bulla smirked as she stepped away, knowing this wasn’t over. Garen stood up, wiped the blood off his face and grinned. His sinister smile almost scared Bulla.

Suddenly, he vanished and appeared right in front of her, making her take a step back. He caught her by the wrist, spun her around, kicked her legs loose, and locked her in a grip, her own arm wrapped around her neck. Trunks stopped himself from stepping in. This was her fight, she won’t lose, he won’t kill her. Garen laughed as Bulla tried to break free. She was starting to panic once she realized she could no longer breathe. Would he really kill her? She spun her body around, but that only made the situation worse. He was able to sit on her now. Quickly, she grabbed her cape and wrapped it over her head. The crowd was freaking out now at the thought of the princess’s death. The medics were blowing their whistles, but Garen wouldn’t stop. As the medics arrived, they were pushed back. They all fell out of the arena. Trunks had enough. This guy was going to kill her. He looked over at Mighty Mask, who also looked concerned. So, it’s not her idea? He was about to step out of the room until he felt Bulla’s ki spike. *Oh no…* Trunks thought. *She can’t do that here!*

Bulla was starting to freak out. She couldn’t breathe. Her vision went white as a blinding pain shot through her arm. She let out a scream as Garen broke her other arm, still using her left to choke her. Tears streaming down her face, she only had one choice left.

Trunks watched as his sister let outa vicious scream of pain. Everyone watched as Garen crushed her right arm with his leg. This had to be illegal. As Trunks opened the door, a guard appeared. “I’m sorry sir, but you will be disqualified if you leave.” Trunks growled at them. “Do you think I care right now? Move!” The guards moved, but that’s when he saw Bulla lift her body and take over. She managed to kick him off of her, cape still around her face. *Cover?* She attacked him, blow after blow, using her sense to find him every time. Garen tried holding her off, but it was no use. She was way stronger now. He was not prepared for this. Bulla immediately let her power drop as she removed her cape and wrapped it around Garen’s body, completely immobilizing him. He struggled to set himself free, but she wasn’t having it. She punched him in his teeth, knocking a few out. She then grabbed him with her nonbroken arm and walked over to the edge of the arena. “No! You can’t do this!” Bulla chuckled, tears still falling from the pain in her arm. “Shut up.” She then threw him into the air, and swiftly spun around to kick him in the gut and land him on the ground. Everyone was so amazed; they couldn’t even cheer this time. Bulla looked over to the announcer’s box, waiting for him to speak. The announcer stumbled to turn on his microphone, “There you have it everyone! Princess Bulla has secured her victory!” That’s when the crowd finally filled the arena with cheers and screams of happiness. They were all proud of her. Trunks was so proud of her. The medics immediately went over to her, despite their own injuries.

They gave her an anesthetic for the pain, as well as an ice pack. “I’ll be okay.” The medic smiled at her. “You cannot continue like this. You fight the prince next.” Bulla’s smiled disappeared as she realized the medic was right. There was no way she could win against him. They then took her to the emergency room where previous losers were. They were all healing from their injuries. Bulla was seated next to Marron, who was in way worse shape than she was.

Trunks fought back tears at how proud he was of Bulla for making it through that. Granted she used her Saiyan abilities, but she was left with no choice, and no one saw. Reading ki was also a Saiyan only ability as well, so no one could have noticed.

“Okay everyone! Settle down. We have the next set of fights next! Look at the screen up there to see how the next matchups will go!” the screen then displayed who would be fighting who:

1\. Mighty Mask vs Trunks

| 

2\. Goten vs Bulla  
  
---|---  
  
*Here we go* Trunks thought. There was no way he could fight her. He knew she wouldn’t give up. The only way to beat her would be to end her up like Marron. He just couldn’t. “I’m sorry father.” Trunks whispered to himself as it was now time for him to step into the ring.

Mighty Mask was already there waiting for him. She immediately took a fighting position. Trunks took off his cape. If Garen thought to use it, so could she. “This is it folks! Mighty Mask versus Prince Trunks!” The crowd’s screams grew louder and louder. People even had Mighty Mask masks already. This was insane. Trunks took a deep breath. “Ready? Let the fight begin!” Trunks took another deep breath, focusing himself. He couldn’t win, but he also couldn’t lose.

They both stood their grounds for seconds, almost a whole minute went by of them staring at each other. Trunks made eye contact with her, hoping she would realize that he knew. It had to be her. After that minute passed, Mighty Mask lunged forward, ready to punch him in the gut. Trunks took a simple step back, making her miss. She then tried upper cutting him, but he dodged again, this time taking two steps back. Mighty Mask grew impatient. They vanished and appeared behind Trunks. The crowd gasped, wondering if this match would end as soon as the others. Once Mighty Mask went for the move, Trunks sighed. He grabbed her hand, completely stopping her. Mighty Mask’s eyes went wide. She knew she messed up using that move against him. He spun around, ever so carefully, making sure to not hurt her. He then stared right into her eyes. Mighty Mask glared at him. She tried taking her hand back but couldn’t. She struggled and struggled, but he wouldn’t let go. “Let. Me. Go. Trunks.” She growled. Trunks then leaned in and whispered in her ear. “It’s Prince Trunks, remember?” Mighty Mask’s eyes went wide again as realization struck hard. She tried kicking him in the groin, only for him to stop it with his knee. “This again?” He mused. Mighty Mask had enough. Trunks’s hand started to burn. *A ki blast? Well that’s interesting* He let go just before she could release it. Mighty Mask stumbled back as the ki blast recoiled on her. She fell onto her back, causing her mask to slip off. The crowd went silent at this point. Trunks walked forward. As Pan lifted herself up, mask no longer on, Trunks finally saw her… and he had no words.

Phew! Glad I was able to finish this sooner than expected! I have already started chapter 9. I got sick, so I had all of two days to write this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Please read and review! Make sure to also follow my Facebook page @sonpanbriefs for updates!


	9. You Need to Choose

Author’s Note: Some of you may have noticed the name change lol Well I have decided to change the title because I feel I now know where this story is headed, so sorry if it’s still a little out there at the moment. I haven’t gotten any negative reviews, so that’s good! DBZ is not mine!

Chapter 9: You Need to Choose

_Trunks woke up, reaching over to hug Pan. When he felt the sheets cold, his eyes opened. She was not in bed. “Pan?” worry started to fill him. Would she really just leave? Without saying goodbye? Trunks got up and left the room. He noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen table. Reading the letter filled him with complete sadness. “You will truly make a wonderful and noble king. Your dearest, Pan Son.” As he read the last sentence, he crumbled the paper and started to cry. How could he be so stupid? How could he tell her about Saiyans? How could he let himself love her? How could he mate with her? Trunks left the kitchen to get dressed, the questions continued to pile on. Maybe she had just left... He had a vague idea of the direction she was heading to. With a wistful attitude, Trunks left the tree stump and took off to find her. He ran as fast as he could, looking for any signs that she was still close._

_He made it to the border line and tried reading her ki, but it was no use. He saw the sun begin to rise. It was already morning. He realized she was long gone by now. Trunks fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground, causing a loud shake beneath him. He couldn’t control his anger, his frustration, his… loneliness. Trunks let out a cry of rage and sadness as he felt a huge surge of power overtake him inside. The leaves on trees behind him were now being blown away by this raw power he was emitting. Continuing to release his emotions, Trunks’s hair was now raised, shifting from lavender to a golden blond, his eyes from blue to green. Trunks then realized he needed to control himself. He was now heavily breathing, trying to control this power. As he calmed down, the winds slowed, the earth no longer shook. He took in a deep breath and tried reading her ki one last time. Trunks closed his eyes, tears still falling down his face. She was gone._

_When Trunks arrived home, Bulla found him entering his room. It was dark still, so she would be unable to see his transformation. “I see you were gone all night, brother, and with the same clothes as last night?” She mused. Trunks glared at her and entered his room, slamming it shut. Bulla was in complete shock. What happened?_

_A week passed and Trunks hadn’t left his room. The bots would come by his room and leave food at the door, his mother and sister hoping he would eat. He refused, only taking small portions at a time to keep himself alive._

_After two weeks had passed, his father had had enough. He stormed into his room and demanded an explanation as to why he had not been eating nor training. Trunks explained his situation… to a point. He told his father that he had met with a strange woman, someone who he felt strongly connected to and didn’t understand why. He told him what they had done, what HE had done. The King patiently waited for him to finish. “My, son,” Trunks looked up, his eyes were green again from the pain. Vegeta’s eyes widened, understanding the situation at full now. He immediately hugged his son. “My, son, I am so proud of you!” Trunks was confused now. “You have accomplished what no Saiyan has done in centuries!” Trunks still had no idea what his father was talking about. Then, the King grew serious. “You did everything right. You felt she was yours. You cannot fight your Saiyan instinct my boy. She will return.” Trunks couldn’t believe his father then. All he could think was that his mate didn’t choose him._

_2 months later, Trunks was training hard for the tournament. His father was definitely not going easy on him. He made sure to drill in every strategy he could think of to prepare Trunks. He knew he would have to fight Kakarot’s prince. Trunks eventually dodged every blow his father could muster. However, Apryl came over and called out to him, “My king, my prince.” Trunks lost it. He fell to the ground and let out tears of agony once more. King Vegeta sighed and forced Apryl to leave, ignoring whatever she needed to tell them. Vegeta walked over to Trunks and tried helping him up, but Trunks shoved the king away. Vegeta did not tolerate this behavior and forced Trunks to stand. There was an angry look to his eyes as Vegeta got closer. In that moment, Trunks punched his father across the face and knocked him to the ground. It was then that the king smiled at his boy with a grin on his face. “My boy! You really are a super Saiyan!” Trunks was confused at his words, but it didn’t matter. All he could think of was Pan until he passed out._

_The next thing Trunks knew was feeling so much anger and want. He wanted to see her, but he needed to focus. There was no point in dwelling over this anymore. She chose to leave, and that was okay with him… He just wished he could go with her…_

_The next few months, he had dedicated on controlling his super Saiyan form, so he wouldn’t accidently reveal it to the world. Looking at the letter she had left him once more, Trunks felt a tug at his heart. As he finished reading, he realized something. “Your dearest, Pan Son.” What? “Pan Son.” No way… It clicked then. Pan was related to the Kakarots. She had the same last name as King Goku. That means either King Goku had a brother out there or he had another son… This was crazy! He then also realized he couldn’t say a word about this. To anyone. Not even his sister. They would go search for her, and he didn’t want that. She wouldn’t want that… When the tournament finally arrived, his father spoke with him. “Will you be alright?” Trunks could only nod. He could not let him know he still hurt. He could not let him know he was deeply in love…_

Trunks eyed Pan as she stood up. He finally saw her again, and she looked amazing. Her hair was short, a pixie haircut almost. She was so fit, and her eyes still held that passion he loved about her. She then lunged at him and threw a series of punches at him, each one he dodged with his hands. “Pan, I will not fight you.” Pan growled. “Yes, you will.” She tried kicking him, only to have him stop her again. The crowd was still silent, wondering why the prince was not ending this. Trunks sighed. “Talk to me first then.” Pan was in shock. “Talk? Trunks, we are in a tournament!” He smiled. “We can talk.” Pan shook her head. “We are in a fight. We can talk afterwards.” Trunks nodded. He then jumped up. Pan took a fighting stance, waiting for him to attack. Instead, he landed in front of her… outside of the ring. The crowd gasped. They were out of their seats to see if what they saw was true. “It looks like Prince Trunks has conceded this match to Mighty Mask!” The Kakarots cheered while the Vegetans were deeply confused. Pan angrily walked away.

Trunks tried following her, but his father was already waiting for him. He looked behind him to catch Pan, but he moved to cover his view. “Are you even listening to me?!” Trunks winced. “What?” The king growled in frustration. “Did you really just refuse to fight and then concede?!” Trunks had no time to deal with his father. He knew Pan would leave again. “Father please.” Vegeta punched him, making him snap out of it. “Trunks! Enough!” Trunks stared blankly at his father. “You needed to win!” Trunks wanted to cry now, but he knew he couldn’t. His father would not handle his weakness well. “What the hell happened to you out there!?” Trunks took a deep breath. “That was Pan.”

“And why on Earth would that make you concede…” King Vegeta grew quiet. He was angry, frustrated, unable to understand until he saw the look on his son’s face. “No…” Trunks looked to the ground. “Dammit, boy, no!” Trunks winced as his yells grew louder. “Trunks. She cannot be yours! She is not from Vegeta! What did you do?” Trunks stood still and quiet. He just wanted to go. “I’m sorry, father.” Vegeta sighed in frustration. “It is up to your sister now, and she only has one arm! Her genes will not heal that fast!” Trunks could only nod. Vegeta grew tired of this and left him to go check on his daughter. There was no use in talking to him now.

Trunks took off to the waiting room, hoping she was still there. She was. Pan looked up at him angrily and marched over to him as soon as the doors closed. “What is the matter with you!?” Trunks could only smile. He wanted to hug her so badly. “Why are you here?” Pan glared. “My reasons are my own.”

“Please, tell me. It wasn’t for me was it?”

“No.” Trunks was disappointed, but he knew that would be her answer. “Are you really trying to claim the throne?” Pan huffed. “Of course not. I came for a fight and for a wish.” Trunks was definitely interested. “My wish is for my knowledge only.” Trunks sighed. “Pan, please. I just want to-”

“No! Listen here, Prince.” Trunks felt himself grow cold at her tone. Something is different. “What we did was a one-time thing. I did it to free you. I did it to free myself. That was it.” Trunks looked at her in the eyes. She became immediately flustered. “Pan, I know why you did it. I did it for the same reasons.” Pan’s face eased up. “You did?” Trunks nodded. He then took a step closer to her. “I want you to be happy. I know we don’t know anything about each other, but…” Pan waited for him to continue. However, she watched as his eyes watered. “Trunks?” Pan’s eyes widened as Trunks leaned in to kiss her. Pan couldn’t help but close her eyes. She did miss him.

Trunks pulled back, too soon for her. “But I want to get to know you.” Pan was too stunned for words. He really just kissed her. “Pan?” Pan blinked her thoughts away. “I can’t stay.” Trunks smiled at her. “But you can. I will make sure that you have all the freedom you want!”

“I highly doubt that.” Trunks grabbed her hands. “Pan, if you would just give me a shot, I promise, I will make it worth your trouble.” Pan shook her head. This wasn’t possible. As she was about to deny his request, the door opened. They immediately back away from each other. It was Garen. He stormed into the room and got in between them. “What the hell are you doing in here?” He asked Trunks. “I was having a conversation.” Garen looked at Pan. “Is he bothering you, my love.” Trunks immediately looked towards Pan. She refused to look at him. He then turned to look at Garen. “I thought you were in the infirmary.” Garen scoffed. “The princess wasn’t that strong. Just lucky. Let’s go, Videl.”

Trunks was even more confused now. Did she really change lives? He knew that was her mother’s name. Anger filled him as Garen grabbed her arm to walk themselves out. That explains why he felt this way earlier. He could already sense that his mate was here, that some other idiot was holding her. Trunks walked over to them and pushed Garen away. Pan turned to him, “What is the matter with you?” Trunks ignored her. He watched as Garen eyed him down. They were roughly the same height, but he had a more muscular build. It didn’t matter. Trunks knew he was naturally stronger. He turned to look at Pan, at her neck. The mark was not there. What? Did he not do it right?

Garen rushed him, but Trunks easily moved out of the way. He looked at Pan. “It didn’t work?” Still looking at her neck. Pan reached to cover it, looking away. Trunks dodged another punch from Garen. He then walked out of the room.

Garen regained his composure. “Videl, what did he say to you when I wasn’t here?” Pan still covered her neck, feeling the makeup rub off. “He was just congratulating me.” Garen glared at her. “You better not be lying.” Pan shook her head. “I’m not.”

Trunks couldn’t believe this. He thought he did everything right. He no longer felt crazed every night since. He looked up at the sky and watched as the clouds were started to gloom. Great. The end of the tournament might get postponed now. Just means Bulla will have time to recover now. His thoughts went to his sister. He rushed over to the infirmary now. When he walked in, he found his father standing, ready to leave. Trunks kept his head down, knowing it was best to not speak.

As expected, King Vegeta paid no attention to him and left. Bulla was confused. She had a cast on her arm and a bandage on her head. “You hurt your head?” He asked as he took a seat next to her. “Apparently.” Bulla bit her lip. “Trunks? What’s going on?”

Trunks took a deep breath. “I found my mate.” Bulla gasped. An immediate smile was on her face. “Brother! That’s great news!” Others were now staring at them. “Shh! Bulla!” Bulla quieted down. “Who is she, brother? Or he?” She mused. Trunks smiled. “She, and she’s Pan.” Bulla was in complete shock. “What? But she left…” Then realization hit her. “Oh my god. You slept with her that night. She just left?” Trunks nodded. “Were you that bad in bed, brother?” She whispered. Trunks glared at her. “What? No!”

“Well then why is she not with you?” Trunks sighed. “She doesn’t want to be mated. She only did it to help me. I told her she could go.” Bulla punched him in the arm. “Ow! Why?” He was going to get permanently bruised on his arm.

“You blackmailed her into mating with you? What is the matter with you!?” Trunks tried quieting her down. The guys in the room were laughing and unable to believe what they just heard. “Bulla! I didn’t do that. It was her idea.” Bula crossed her arms. “Brother…”

“I swear! Ugh… I need your help.” Bulla was still crossing her arms, but she was now willing to listen. He explained his current situation. His interaction with her from earlier. “You have to go with her.” She said calmly. Trunks laughed. “I’m sorry, but what?”

“Trunks, I’m serious. She is your… mate,” She whispered. “And she doesn’t want to give up her freedom, her life, to be a settled woman.” Trunks couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was coming from the princess of Vegeta. “I will gladly force mine to stay and rule with me, but that is my choice. If I were in Pan’s shoes, I would force him to come with me too.”

“Bulla, I can’t just leave…” She waved that comment away. “Brother, you can leave. Father is pissed off enough with you that he will probably exile you anyways.” Trunks gulped. “Really?”

“No, but he is pissed off.” Trunks looked outside. “It’s going to rain.” Bulla nodded. “It would be great cover.” Trunks turned right away to her. “Bulla.”

“Just do it. I will cover for you.” Trunks was debating this now. Would he really give up his royalty to be with someone he loved? Would Pan be willing to let him? “Don’t ask her. Just do it. Go with her.”

“She’s in a relationship with… Garen.” Bulla’s mouth dropped. “I thought that wasn’t possible.” Trunks nodded. “I thought so too, but he called her ‘my love.’” Trunks cringed at repeating his words. “I looked for her mark and didn’t see it.” Bulla questioned him now. “Something is up then. You definitely have to go now. Get rid of Garen.” He was now surprised. “I can’t just off him.”

“Sure, you can. He is a nobody. She is yours.” Trunks closed his eyes and sighed. He was getting frustrated with his sister and feared how she would rule if queen. But it was decided. Trunks needed to go after her. He would rush home and grab his things and take off to be with her… or at least try to be. He would be risking everything. What if his father didn’t allow him back in? What if she straight up denies him and refuses to try? What if she already has a family with this guy? Those thoughts filled him with anger now. He hated the idea of her being with another man.

“Easy there, brother.” Bulla was now scared as she watched her brother’s eyes go from blue to green.” Trunks calmed himself. There was no debating now. He was going, and he was going now. “How will you cover?” Bulla smirked. “Don’t worry about it. I got this, big brother. Now go.” She rustled his hair, making him back up. “Hey!” Trunks smiled at her. This would be the last time he saw his sister, his only friend, for a long time. “Just promise me one thing,” Trunks was now standing, ready to leave.

“You’ll let me know you’re okay.” Trunks nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “I will.” He then took his leave. Bulla sighed. She looked outside and saw the first few drops of rain hit her window. “Be strong, brother.”

Trunks ran as fast as he could to the exit of the stadium. The guards were there, but they paid no attention to him as he left. He looked around, trying to sense Pan’s ki. He couldn’t find hers, but he then tried Garen’s. Surely enough, he sensed a faint ki just a few miles north from here. *Why did you choose someone so weak, Pan?* He dashed forward, hiding his own ki. If Pan could hide hers, she could definitely find his.

Pan was being rushed by Garen. “Honey, I swear nothing happened!” Garen was still angry with her. He was practically dragging her away, at least he thought he was. “Garen!” Garen finally stopped in his tracks. “Videl, he was practically all over you!” Pan glared at him. “He was, but I shoved him away!” Garen glared at her. He then backhanded her. Pan was in shock. Did he really just do that? “What is wrong with you? Ever since we arrived, you have been acting so strange!” Garen sighed in frustration.

“I’m sorry, Videl. But, we have been together for months now! I am tired of waiting. I see this prince stare at you, talk to you as if you were his! I was worried you would choose him over me.” Pan was in shock. “Garen, I told you why I can’t sleep with you. You said you understood!” He nodded. “I do, Videl, I do. But I have needs.” He reached to hold her hands in his. Pan moved away. “You don’t!” She then shoved him out of the way and continued forward. Garen followed behind.

Trunks tried controlling his rage as he watched this scene unfold right below him. He gripped the tree he was on, cutting himself with the bark. The cracking sound made Pan turn around. “We’re being followed.” Pan immediately grabbed Garen’s hand and rushed forward. Trunks shook his head. *You can’t save him, Panny.*

He leaped from tree to tree, making sure to stay quiet. Pan tried reading this person’s ki but couldn’t find anyone. Maybe she just heard an animal or something… Realization hit as she remembered that Trunks could hide his ki. He was strong enough to. It was too late though. Trunks was already waiting in front of them, blocking their path. He stared at Garen only.

“What the hell do you want!?” Garen shouted, grabbing onto Pan’s arm now. Trunks moved his gaze to his hand and said, “Let her go.” Garen smirked. “Or what? Trunks calmly walked over to him. Pan was getting worried. She watched as he walked with a strong presence. With a dignified look, he walked forward. As he got closer, Pan could see a smirk forming. He could see Prince Trunks and realized the title held merit. “Garen,” She whispered, “Don’t do it.” It was too late, Garen rashly took off to punch him in the face. Trunks grabbed his hand and stared at him. “Do you really think you can take on a prince?” Garen glared at him. He tried taking his hand back but couldn’t.

Trunks tightened his grip, making him wince. “Trunks! Don’t!” Trunks ignored her. He then leaned into Garen’s face, “You think you can lay these hands on my girl?” Garen’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about? She’s mine!” Trunks smirked at him, tightening his grip even more now. **Crunch** Garen screamed in pain as he felt his bones crushed by Trunks’s grip. “Stop! Stop!” Pan didn’t know what to do. She was in shock as she saw Garen’s hand bleed. She couldn’t stop Trunks with force; He was much stronger than her. “Trunks!” Trunks still ignored her. Instead, he leaned in close to Garen’s face. “Never. Never! Lay your hands on a woman like that! On anyone!” Trunks then threw him towards a tree. Pan rushed over to Garen. Trunks crossed his arms and watched.

“Garen!” Garen was still wincing from the pain. He held onto his crushed hand; they were bleeding from bones stabbing through his skin. “You have to go back to the infirmary! They can heal you there!” Garen shook his head. “It’s not a question. It’s a demand!” Pan forced him up. She then stared at Trunks. She could feel his ki now. He looked like he wanted to kill Garen. Pan did not want that despite this jerk deserving it. Pan sighed. “Go.” Garen looked up at her. “You’re not seriously going with him, are you?!” Pan nodded. “I think it’s for the best.” She looked back at Trunks who was starting to walk forward. Garen tensed up and gulped. “Go, Garen. I’ll hold him off.” Garen nodded and immediately started limping back to the infirmary.

Once she felt he could manage his way back, Pan walked over to Trunks. Trunks now looked at her, waiting. “You can’t kill him.” Trunks looked at Garen struggling to stand. He was still filled with rage, but looking into Pan’s eyes made him feel… happy? It wasn’t enough though. He looked back at Garen and even more rage filled his mind. He kept replaying Garen backhand Pan in the face. Pan was about to explain why he couldn’t kill Garen but then saw something strange. His eyes flashed green? Pan blinked. No way. That had to have been from the sun. She then looked up and saw that the sky was covered in dark gray clouds. “Trunks?” Trunks ignored her and extended his arm out, aiming at Garen who was now facing away from them. “Trunks?” She grabbed onto his other arm.

“He didn’t do anything wrong!” Trunks finally answered her. “I saw him backhand you. He gets what he deserves.” Pan watched his eyes change again, this time they stayed green. What was going on? Pan immediately blocked his view. Trunks sighed. “Move.” Pan shook her head, extending her arms out. They looked into each other’s eyes. “Trunks, please. This isn’t you.” Trunks struggled to hear her words. Of course, this was him. He was protecting her. He was protecting other women, children, who he would also dare to hit.

Pan knew what she had to do. She took a step closer, went on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. Garen turned just as she did so, watching Trunks’s hand drop and Videl kiss him. Garen spit on the floor and continued walking. Whatever. He thought.

Trunks’s hand went to immediately grab her waist, but she backed away. She was glaring at him now. She watched as his eyes went from green to blue again. “Are you back?” Trunks nodded. “I’m sorry.” Pan then moved away from him and crossed her arms. Trunks felt like he could breathe now. He really needed to control this form… He looked up and watched Pan walk passed him. “Where are you going? The arena is the opposite way.” Pan ignored him and continued walking north. Trunks reached to grab her hand, but she immediately pulled it away. “Don’t.” Trunks was dumbfounded. Then, he realized what he almost did. “Pan, I’m sorry.” She stopped in her tracks, not turning around. “I can explain, Pan. I really can.”

“I’m listening.” Trunks sighed. “Saiyans have this for-” Pan turned to face him and held her hand up. “No. Enough with this nonsense, Trunks. I have had it with your ‘Saiyan’ crap.” Trunks closed his mouth and looked down. She got closer now. “You are not a Saiyan. Saiyans are not even a thing! It was just a lie!” Trunks looked at her now. “Pan, we are Saiyans. I am telling you the truth.” Pan scoffed. “We? I’m sorry, Trunks. Just because we slept together does not make me a Saiyan.” Trunks shook his head. “No, Pan. It took me a while to realize it, but your last name is the same as King Goku’s.” Pan was left speechless. “The king doesn’t have a last name.”

“He does. It’s just not known. My family only knows about it because we are all Saiyan.” Pan was shaking her head now. “You’re crazy!” She started walking away. Trunks appeared in front of her. “Pan, you cannot run away from this. You are a Saiyan. It’s in your blood. This is great news!” Pan stepped back. “How, Trunks? How?”

“It means you can do all this crazy stuff I can do and more! You can even go Super Saiyan like I can!” Pan was confused by the term. “You saw my eyes go green didn’t you? My hair turns blond, and I get this huge surge of power. It only happens when I’m angry though.” Pan rolled her eyes, only half believing. Trunks sighed in frustration. “You really didn’t know?” Pan was starting to get convinced. It would explain everything. Why her father left. Why he was so strong. Why he insisted on her getting strong… She shook her head “Trunks. I’m going home.” She started walking again. She did not want this life. She wanted nothing to do with this whole “Saiyan” thing. Trunks was following behind. “Don’t follow me.”

“Pan…I want to try to make this work. You and I both are mated.” Pan rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry, Trunks. I really am, but your Saiyan thing is starting to annoy me.” Trunks sighed. “It makes sense to me now, doesn’t it?” Pan shook her head disbelief. She was ready to kill this guy! “There is no way though! Wouldn’t that make us related?”

Trunks laughed nervously at the idea. “No, no. You’re related to the Kakarot family.”

“Are they not related to you guys in any way?”

“We’re not. My father is from a different class rank than Goku’s.” Pan rolled her eyes then. “So of course, you guys think you’re stronger.”

“Well…” Pan watched as he trailed off. “Trunks, how do you expect this to work?” Trunks took a deep breath, hoping she would say yes, that she would agree to this like Bulla said. “I want to come with you.” Pan waited for him to continue. “I know you don’t understand, but I have this intense feeling when I am around you, when you are near. I was trying to fight it, but I did not know what I was fighting. That night we spent together… it confirmed everything. I wanted to be with someone I knew nothing about…” Pan tried interrupting, but he stopped her. “Wait. I know. You and I have no idea who the other is, and I do understand that, but I want to know you, Pan. I want to learn you. I want to know why I want to be with you.” Pan looked down. “You can speak.”

Pan glared at him. “Well of course I can speak! What do you take me for? A peasant?” Trunks waved his hand frantically at her and shook his head. “That is not at all what I meant! I just meant it was your turn.” She sighed.

“Trunks, you are telling me that you are so desperate to be with someone that you are _willing_ to leave your kingdom. You are _willing_ to abandon your family. You are _willing_ to take this chance.”

“I am.” Pan sighed again. “Alright. We will try this, but I want one thing clear.” Trunks was now filled with joy, but he was restraining himself from hugging her. “We are not a couple. We are not lovers. We are just friends, if that, who are on an adventure if anyone asks.” Trunks did not hesitate to agree to these terms. He was excited that she agreed. “Another thing, you do know you are being very pushy for someone who has already been told no?” Trunks was confused. “I’m sorry, but you were the one who wanted to sleep together that night. It was your idea.” Pan blushed. “Well yeah… but not to be in a relationship!”

“I told you it would only work if we mated, and you agreed.” Pan gave up. She knew it was the truth. More so, she was a little excited to have the Prince of Vegeta by her side. She did feel something inside of her every time she went near him, which is why she was so nervous when he decided to sit next to her at the tournament. It was a strange connection that she felt, but she did not want to be forced into it.

“Let us go then.” Trunks nodded and followed her down the path she led. He stayed behind her since he had no idea where they were going. “Are you really going to forfeit the tournament?” Pan shrugged. “I honestly joined for a good fight. Unfortunately, you didn’t prove worthy enough.” Trunks chuckled. “We can spar later. I’m honestly curious at how much you have improved.” Pan blushed.

“So am I really a Saiyan.” Trunks nodded and was now keeping pace by her side. “I’m positive you are. It explains everything.” Pan looked forward. If she really were a Saiyan, then that would mean her father was a lot stronger than she thought…

“So where are we going?” Pan blinked away her thoughts. She then realized he was following her blindly. “I was headed home now, but I now realize you have nothing on you, but your clothes.” Trunks shrugged. “I can always purchase what I need once we hit a town.” Pan laughed. “Oh, I am so sorry your majesty, but there are no towns for miles.” Trunks stopped in his tracks. “Are we just traveling through the forest then?” Pan nodded and continued forward. “I have a few rations on me, but we will need those for emergencies. You can hunt right?” Trunks said nothing. “Haha! Poor prince. You will surely know what living free is really like.” Trunks smiled at her words. He was actually eager to learn.

He had spent his whole childhood in a palace with no friends but his sister. Whenever they would sneak into the village, his father would always receive word and bring them back. It wasn’t until they were old enough to understand that he started letting them go out on special occasions.

Pan was trying to figure out how she was going to explain this situation back at home. She had left with Garen and was now returning with a prince. Not that his royal status mattered to them but still. She had a reputation she needed to hold there in order to keep things straight. She needed him to understand that she was in charge… The two continued walking until they finally arrived deeper in the forest. The trees were a lot thicker and green. There was more wildlife that he could hear so clearly. It was beautiful.

“What do you mean he’s gone!?” Bulla winced as she told her father the news. They were alone in the waiting room now since everyone had been defeated. “He had to go father! It was the only way to keep our secret safe!” The king marched back and forth, “Do not lie to me, Bulla! I know he left with Pan!” Bulla gulped and froze. “I figured out that they mated and now this idiot has taken off with her!” Bulla was holding in her breath now. She had no idea that her father knew. *Thanks for making this so much easier, brother…* Vegeta was now kneeling in front her, making direct eye contact. “Bulla, you brother has abandoned us. He has abandoned his kingdom the moment he left.” Bulla knew what was coming next. She was already healing at a rapid speed, but her arm was still broken. Because of the rain, the fight is postponed until tomorrow, giving her plenty of time to heal.

“You must win.” Bulla could only nod. She didn’t want to rule Kakarot. She wanted to rule Vegeta. It was her home. Trunks was supposed to win Kakarot to spread the kingdom. She had no choice though. She had to defeat Prince Goten to satisfy her father.

King Vegeta stormed into his box where Queen Bulma was seated. “What’s wrong honey?”

“Your son left.” Bulma went wide eyed. “What do you mean he left-”

“He took off with that damn girl you set him up with!” Bulma crossed her arms and glared at him. “Are they mated?”

“Yes, but…”

“Then what is the issue?” Vegeta was trying to control his rage. “She is not from here, woman! She is from Kakarot! She is a Kakarot!” Bulma was now stunned. “How do you know this?” Vegeta sighed. “King Kakarot let it slip that he has another son, older than Goten.” Bulma was shocked now. “So, is she the grandchild of Kakarot?” Vegeta nodded. “I doubt she knows since Kakarot’s brat took off when she was very young, but this was not the plan…” Bulma cocked an eyebrow at him. “What are you talking about, Vegeta?” Vegeta hesitated to tell her the truth, but he knew he had no choice.

“The girl has no idea who she is. She has no idea of her blood. I was going to have her stay in Vegeta and use her.” Bulma was still confused. “I was going to bring her up as our own and use her to take Kakarot.” Bulma gasped. “How on Earth were you planning on accomplishing this?” Vegeta shrugged. “I had known she was living in Vegeta for quite some time now, but I never made a move until I caught her stealing from the people. I then made the decision to let her live with us. The goal was for her to get comfortable with the kids. We were to adopt her into the family. Once she was completely loyal to us, I would tell her of her Saiyan lineage and begin training her. Then, she would be used to take the throne under the Vegetan name.” Bulma shook her head at him. “What?”

“You know you could still do this right?” He was now confused. “I don’t think you understand that our son, the prince of Vegeta, and Pan, the princess of Kakarot have taken off to who knows where.” Bulma smirked at him. “If you would accept their relationship, then there would be no hassle. Pan would still marry into our family and still be used to take the throne for Vegeta.” The king had no words for his brilliant queen. He was actually impressed that she was trying to help him… until he remembered her condition.

“My love, while this plan may still work. I have no contact with Trunks.” Bulma waved her hand at him. “He will come back.” Vegeta was unsure now. Being mated meant you would do anything for your loved one. It was a stronger loyalty than a regular relationship. “We shall see then.” He was now worried that Bulma had other plans she was not telling him. The woman was smart, but that brain of hers could pose a problem real soon. Now, he could only hope that his son doesn’t make things worse for him.

Chapter 10 is already in the works! This chapter was not my best I feel so sorry, but I needed to get it over with. Please let me know if you have any ideas! I would love to take recommendations!


End file.
